Where The Story Ends
by Moony3003
Summary: Dean and Sam have both said yes and now Michael and Lucifer have taken over. How do the apocalypse and the brother's story end? Sequel to Castiel's Beloved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Characters and most things concerning Supernatural do not, unfortunately, belong to me. I just like to watch the characters play nice.

* * *

Sequel to 'Castiel's Beloved'

* * *

Where The Story Ends

Chapter One

"Lucifer!"

The bellowing voice could be heard from miles around but there was only one person nearby that heard it. Thunder rolled threateningly in the sky and the grey clouds huddled together in thick masses. The grass beneath their feet was cold and wet with due. Slowly, the wind began to pick up, sending a cool but welcome breeze around them.

As a lone pair of green eyes searched the park he stood in, he felt a mixture of sadness and rage. In the distance, the play equipment sat in cold silence. The swings swayed back and forth ever so slightly with the wind, and lightly, they creaked. The removal of life and sound in a place such as this made Michael's veins course with anger.

"Lucifer!" Michael roared again.

He knew his fallen brother was here. He knew it because he had tracked him here. Michael had only been on earth for a few months but already he was eager to end this. The last thing he wanted was to have to call his father in for help. This responsibility of this was his and his alone. Years ago he had had a similar task and this was going to be no different. Michael only hoped that he could save people before his brother went too far.

"Hello, Michael," said a drawling voice. "You called?"

Michael turned on the spot a few times. It seemed Lucifer didn't want to show himself. His face hardened at the cowardly behaviour. "I want to see you Lucifer," Michael grounded out angrily.

A rustling sound behind him made Michael turn sharply. Lucifer stood there, tall and proud, encased in Sam Winchester's body. He wore a clean, crisp white suit and matching shoes and his hair was neatly brushed back. It almost made Michael wonder if he actually cared for Sam. But even if he did, it didn't matter.

"Wow," Lucifer breathed. "For a moment, I could have sworn you were angry..."

"I am angry and you know why Lucifer," said Michael, making his voice calm. "It's because of you."

A breathy sigh escaped Lucifer's lips. He took a step sideways so he stood right in front of his brother, only at least fifty metres separating them. Lucifer's head tilted to the side as he looked his brother over. It seemed as though Michael kept his vessel as is. He was still dressed in the same clothes as the day Dean Winchester said yes.

"It's been a long time, Michael," he said quietly. "You still feel this way."

"You know I do," Michael replied.

Michael's anger boiled over, seemingly from Lucifer's presence alone and he sent a shockwave of wind Lucifer's way but his fallen brother blocked it with ease. It seemed to amuse him in more ways than one. A smile tugged at his mouth and Michael felt his fury increase.

"You may still be the big brother here, Michael, but in power we're equals," said Lucifer, his voice thick with complacency. He looked Michael over again. "It doesn't have to be this way again. It can all change. Now."

"Like you said it could before?" Michael asked quietly, his eyes narrowing. "Nothing has changed since then, Lucifer and it's not going to now."

"Why?" asked Lucifer. "Why do you obey father? Why are you so loyal to him?"

"You've already said it," said Michael, his voice betraying a vague hint of sadness. "Because he's our father. He created us and we are his children. We must obey him."

"And not have minds of our own?" Lucifer questioned instantly.

"No," Michael said quickly. "We use our minds for the good of the people here, on this earth. We do not use it for selfish reasons. You refused to bow down after Father had given you an order. You disobeyed and had to be punished."

"Did the punishment fit the crime, Michael?" asked Lucifer.

"Yes."

"Because Father said so?" Lucifer questioned, his anger starting to rise.

"Because it needed to be shown what happens when you disobey," said Michael firmly. "It was an example to the ones who followed your thought pattern. It was wrong."

It went silent for a moment and the two brothers stared at each other. Lucifer thought for a moment. "Does that mean that... you've considered Father's orders to be wrong at one point in time?"

"No, never," Michael said, gritting his teeth together.

"Ah huh," Lucifer hummed disbelievingly. It was time to change the subject though. He had the distinct feeling that they were never going to agree on this issue. "I have wondered... how are you going to know who to trust? A few angels have fallen, some have been brought back by me, some have disobeyed and some, including your closest brothers have gone against your direct orders. How will you trust anyone but yourself?"

"I'm not playing your games, Lucifer," said Michael in a steady voice.

The smile that tugged at Lucifer's lips evolved into a wide grin. The glint in his eye sparkled with amusement and seemed to dance in front of Michael, mocking him. The anger within Michael surged within his chest, threateningly to spill over at any moment and Lucifer could feel it building.

"The games have already started, Michael," said Lucifer confidently. "It's only a question of how they're going to end."

"It's going to end with your death," Michael stated firmly. "Unless you go back to hell."

What little colour Lucifer had in his face, drained within seconds at the mention of hell and the smile vanished instantly. "I am not going back there," stated Lucifer.

"Well, you cannot stay here."

"Would you not feel guilty?" asked Lucifer quickly.

"It's not about how I feel," Michael replied. "This is about what's right and wrong. You need to stop what you're doing. This is all because you want to get back at Father and it cannot continue. I will, as I said, give you the opportunity to return to hell. Take it or leave it."

"You'll have to kill me," spat Lucifer.

"So be it," said Michael.

The battle between them started off with a bang but it was just about over as quickly as it began. Lucifer backed away from Michael's advances, though a smile lit up his features. Michael's features on the other hand were unwavering and rigid.

Lucifer let out a bark-like laugh as he continued to move backwards. "Is this how you really think it's going to end, Michael?" When Michael didn't respond, Lucifer continued. "Because I have so much in store for you. Just wait and see."

Just as Lucifer stepped out onto the surrounding street a car horn blared and tyres skidded across the road. Michael ran forwards just in time to see the car turn sharply around the nearest corner and to learn that Lucifer was gone.

Michael's jaw hardened. It could have ended right here. Breathing deeply, Michael made himself calmer. Admittedly, there were a few things that needed attending to before Lucifer. One main reason was because deep down, he knew Lucifer was right. How did he know who to trust?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In a lone, white room three stood people just off the centre. Two of which stood in silence while their superior shouted loudly, his face turning shades of bright red in his fury. When he stopped he looked the two angels over in disappointment, his dark grey eyes flashing with pure anger.

"Do either of you know what's at stake here?" Zachariah questioned loudly. "Our general is facing Lucifer as we speak and he cannot come here to find two angels disobeying their orders because they're scared!"

"With all due respect, sir, we're outnumbered," said the male subordinate. The female kept her eyes on the floor, hardly daring to look up.

"Go back there and finish it," Zachariah ordered firmly. There was no room for argument.

Dismissing both of them quickly, they vanished, leaving Zachariah in the room alone. A smug smile spread across his face as he thought about all the things that had happened up until this point. Sure, many things were undesirable but he did what was necessary and now, close to the end all of them had been achieved.

"Hello, Zachariah."

The voice made Zachariah stop cold and he turned on the spot. His smug smile faltered as he glanced at the imposing figure before him. It wasn't that the figure was taller than him; it was more the matter of who it was. It was his ultimate superior, well, besides God, anyway. Instantly, he felt his knee buckle and he knelt, bowing his head in a respectful manner.

"Sir, I-"

"Get up," ordered Michael.

With shaking legs, Zachariah got back to his feet. He attempted to keep his composure but the long hard staring from Michael was becoming unbearable and the fear that littered his eyes could clearly be seen. He managed a faint smile but his bottom lip quivered at Michael's lack of emotion and words.

"Michael..."

"Silence!"

Before he could think properly he let out a cry of surprise as he was thrown against the pure white wall and kept there by Michael. He attempted to move but Michael's power was far above his own. Michael nonchalantly walked past the table in the centre and moved closer, stopping to the side of it. Slowly, he glanced around briefly. He just wanted to make sure they were alone and he was more than sure that now, they were.

"I want you to listen and answer my questions truthfully. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, sir," said Zachariah, nodding as best he could.

"Good," said Michael almost calmly. But his next words were spoken in a harsh tone. "I'm disappointed. You failed your mission!"

"No... But sir, you have your vessel," Zachariah said quickly.

"Yes, I do," said Michael looking down at Dean Winchester's body. His features softened for a moment but when he looked back at Zachariah, his eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. "But it was not through your efforts." Michael paused for a moment to let the anger within settle. "It was your task but you failed. Castiel and Sofiel did it for you!"

"Castiel was working against us, against you and Sofiel was sent to bring him in and failed. She allied herself with Lucifer."

"Do you take me for a fool, Zachariah?" Michael questioned, eyes narrowing. "Do you think I don't know what's been happening down here?"

"Of course not, sir, but-"

"It was foolish to send Sofiel there," said Michael firmly. "You knew about her closeness to Castiel, we all knew. It was your fault that she allied herself with Lucifer. She should never have had to make that decision. You knowingly sent her to her death!"

Michael paused again, breathing heavily. The control over his anger was sliding and it didn't go unnoticed. "And Castiel... Castiel was only protecting my vessel, which was his job. He was the one who pulled Dean from Hell. It became his job to look out for him."

"He disobeyed," said Zachariah quickly.

"Perhaps," said Michael. "But he did what he thought was right. He wanted to stop this apocalypse from happening, something you were unwilling to do and he protected my vessel which is more than you ever did for him."

"I only wanted him to say yes," Zachariah said quickly, his eyes widening in fear. "This is what you wanted as well."

"Not through torture!" Michael yelled. He stepped closer to Zachariah, leaving only a few feet between them. He looked up into his subordinate's dark grey eyes which shifted between the green ones he was faced with. "We are angels! Angels! We do not resort to torture; otherwise we are no better than Lucifer and his cursed creations."

"What are you going to do?" asked Zachariah, his voice thick with fear.

Michael licked his lips slowly and swallowed hard. He could think of many things he would like to do right now but killing more of his kin really didn't seem like an option. All of Heaven's soldiers were going to be needed and depended upon to fight. The next words from Michael's mouth were barely more than a harsh whisper.

"I'm going to let you think about the things you've done," he started. "And you're going to be very much alone while you do it. And when I come back, you're going to be sorry for how you treated my vessel and you're going to mean it. And then, I'll see how I'm feeling. How does that sound?"

The angel against the wall seemed to hesitate but the anger in Michael's eyes increased and in no way did he wanted any of that anger or power directed or used against him. "More than fair," he said eventually in a quiet voice.

"I thought so," Michael whispered with a cold smile.

With one last hard look at Zachariah, Michael nodded firmly and he let Zachariah off the wall, Michael turned and walked away before quickly vanishing. Zachariah looked around wildly and attempted to leave the room but everything he tried was futile. There was no doubt in his mind that he was stuck here until Michael freed him.

* * *

As Meg looked over the town that burned before her eyes, she smiled. A surge of pride swelled within her chest. She was sure Lucifer would be proud. She let her thoughts slide to him. For so long all demons wanted their saviour to return and do what he was meant to do. Despite being a fallen angel, Meg still loved him. Mainly because he was their fallen angel. He created them to do his bidding and Meg knew they all did it gladly. Because of everything he had done for them, he deserved it. Taking a deep breath, Meg welcomed the tingles she felt running up and down her spine. Yes, it was about time the demons had their chance.

The white moonlight washed over her pale skin, accentuating it further, making it look as if it were glowing. Her eyes roamed over the burning town again. This was the seventh town to go up in smoke this week. Meg wondered if their record was soon about to be reached and smashed. She chuckled lightly to herself.

But suddenly, her thoughts of Lucifer and the town faded away as a faint but familiar voice was heard. It was him. Perhaps it was time. Meg left without another thought and quickly she went to where she had been called. The apartment block she stood in front of was dark and quiet. When reaching the fourteenth floor she found the room quickly and without even having to knock, the door swung open, creaking lightly on its hinges.

Instantly, she found herself in a sitting-room. It was dark save for the two candles that sat atop a mantelpiece above the fireplace. The orange glow flickered lightly, casting deep, haunting shadows across all four walls. The space of the room was only occupied by a white sofa and a small table and chairs although all furniture was empty.

As a figure in the corner, that stood beside a glass door which led out onto a small balcony, came to her attention, a startled gasp left her lips. It wasn't quite the person she expected to see and for a moment she thought it was the hunter, Sam. But on closer inspection she saw that it really was Lucifer.

Unable to control herself, a smile spread across her pale face and her normally cold eyes lit up with rare happiness. She stepped forwards as did Lucifer. She laughed breathily in disbelief, her dark eyes going wide. What she was seeing was almost too good to be true. Lucifer had succeeded. But she knew he would get him in the end. When reaching each other, they both stopped. Lucifer looked down at Meg. His hazel eyes roamed her face. This new vessel certainly felt much better than the old one had. When their eyes met, they locked and for the longest moment Meg could remember they held each other's gazes.

"Tell me how things are progressing," Lucifer said gently.

Meg's smile remained. "We've got towns all across the country burning," she started with glee. "Our numbers grow larger and stronger every day. The angels are having trouble keeping up. A few demons have strayed but many of them believe in you."

"And Death? What's happened to him?"

"The angels have him," answered Meg, her smile fading slightly. "He and the other horsemen are being kept locked away until this is over."

"And which demons are straying?" asked Lucifer, his eyes hardening.

"Crowley, mostly," Meg replied. "He has a strong following of his own and from what I've heard, he's assisted the angels. But how, I cannot say."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No," Meg said instantly.

Lucifer took another step closer to Meg, leaving no room between them and Meg's breath caught in her throat. "I want him found," said Lucifer in a hard tone. "And I want it done quickly. Can you handle that?"

"Yes," said Meg breathily. There was a short pause. "Have you seen Michael?"

Lucifer nodded his head and stepped back from Meg and turned to look out through the sliding glass door. "He still refuses to join me," he said bitterly. "It seems now that there is only one way this can end." He paused for a moment, thinking. "I don't want to kill Michael. He's my big brother. I still hold love for him but his mind is set and mine must be too."

"What of the other angels?" Meg asked.

"Do not concern yourself with them," said Lucifer quickly. "We'll have to move quickly in order to ensure that Michael only has a limited amount of time to bring his army together." Lucifer scoffed. "Heaven's army... it will take time for Michael to gather all members and it cannot be allowed to happen." Lucifer turned to face Meg. "Your task is to find Crowley and bring him here."

Meg nodded her head rapidly to show she understood. "Is that all?"

"For now," Lucifer said quietly. "I will gather as many demons as I can and I'll see if more can be raised to the surface. All available men will be needed."

"The angels are outnumbered-"

"I know," said Lucifer sharply. "I heard you the first time. It is imperative that they stay outnumbered. Besides, when we win, the surface of this planet will be their new home. It's one of the reasons I will call them altogether. The burning of towns and the killing of humans needs to be stopped temporarily. Vessels will be needed."

"Won't gathering them make us a target?" Meg asked quickly.

For the first time, a smile lit up Lucifer's features. "Yes, it will," he said slowly, turning back to look outside. "It will also be a grand opportunity." For a moment it was silent and nothing was said again until Lucifer's voice moved through the room quietly. "I suggest you get on with your task."

Clearing her throat, Meg nodded again. "Yes, of course, my lord," she said quickly before leaving Lucifer alone.

As Lucifer's eyes drifted across the night sky, he clasped his hands behind his back and smiled faintly. He knew if he were patient just a little bit longer than the opportunity he wanted was going to come along. There was no way his brother would not take the chance of wiping them all out in one hit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next late afternoon arrived, the sun shone brightly in an open blue sky and the birds nearby chirped happily, unaware of the horror going on around them. The vivid green eyes that wandered over the surface of the abandoned warehouse made him wonder if there actually was any life in there at all.

Of course, he could sense it but that was a moot point. It didn't guarantee that he was able to sense all. For all he knew everything could change within a matter of seconds. As he approached the side door, he pushed against it. It didn't budge and only pushing against it harder made it move. Taking each step with much caution, he looked around, almost hoping that the person would come to him.

When a crunching sounded beneath his feet, Michael stopped and looked down at the dusty floor. A brief frown appeared on his face. It was only broken glass but it made him wonder why anyone would hide out here. He supposed that not too many people would come here seeing as there was currently nothing here, well, nothing of value anyway. But when Michael entered into the top floor of the warehouse, the scene changed. For a moment he thought he had walked into a trap but no one jumped out and nothing came at him. He stopped again and looked around. The inside of this room was almost considered beautiful.

The white walls were flawless and looked as though they were freshly painted. The wooden floor gleamed up at him and the seemingly ancient furniture looked like it had been fixed. But quickly, Michael noticed that the lights were not on. Instead, there were clusters of candles in each corner. It filled the room with a bright orange light that was easy on the eyes.

"Castiel."

The voice was quiet and almost uncertain. Michael turned slowly. The windows in the room were blocked by several thick white curtains but they flapped lightly with a non-existent breeze. After a few more moments, still Michael caught sight of no one. He was sure he was correct. Despite disobeying he could still tell which were angels, not matter the circumstances.

"Castiel!"

The voice was now very much demanding and as though he could no longer deny his former superior, Castiel stepped out of the shadows and into Michael's view. Michael turned sharply and looked the angel over a few times. He still looked the same although Michael knew that the vessel was gone and it was now just Castiel.

"Hello, Michael," Castiel said quietly. He seemed a little in awe at seeing him. Maybe because it was Michael and not Dean. "I'm surprised to see you."

"I'm sure," said Michael lightly. "I'll get right to the point. I'm sure you know that the demons outnumber us?"

Castiel only nodded. Michael walked around the room as he talked, taking everything in as he went. "And I need all available people at hand," continued Michael. He stopped and walked towards Castiel, who remained still and he stopped abruptly, leaving a few feet between them. "And that includes you," Michael concluded.

"I'm cut off from Heaven-"

Michael held his hand up, stopping Castiel's flow of words. "I know you are," he said quietly. "But I am willing you give you back the part of grace you lost."

Castiel's eyes narrowed distrustfully. "Why?"

A flicker of a smile showed on Michael's face before it disappeared. "I have my reasons, Castiel. The main one being that despite your disobedience, you protected Dean. You even sacrificed your own life to do it. I am grateful for that. When I asked for Dean to be told about his being a vessel I never meant for him to be tortured into saying yes."

Castiel broke the eye contact and looked at the ground. "What of the others?"

"Zachariah has been dealt with although I am not finished," Michael started. "I still have yet to find Gabriel or Raphael but I will be speaking with both."

"Have you seen Lucifer?" he asked, looking up again.

Michael nodded once. "Yes, I have," he replied. "He seemed more interested in talking then trying to fight. As I said, we're outnumbered and I'm sure he knows it. We have to act fast."

"And what will you be expecting of me?" Castiel asked, his tone still distrustful.

For the first time, Michael laughed. Never before had a subordinate questioned him like this. But he knew, that considering Castiel's treatment by others, he had a right to feel the way he did. If he had to be honest, Michael was feeling unsure of who he should trust as well.

"I'm offering you a place in my army and I'm not talking about a common soldier like you once were," said Michael firmly. "More angels like you are needed Castiel. I know trust will not come easy but I will not lie to you. If you have questions, I want you to ask them."

Castiel wasted no time in using the rare opportunity. "What happened to Sofiel?"

Michael shrugged. "As I told you before, I don't know," he replied. "I truly don't know. I know you loved her and I'm sorry for your loss."

Castiel broke the eye contact again and shifted his weight between feet. There was one question he had that burned on the end of his tongue but saying it meant he would get an answer and the answer of it was something he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear.

"If I get my full grace back, will Jimmy return?"

At hearing those words, Michael turned and walked away from Castiel. The archangel went to one of the blocked windows and pulled the curtain back so he could look outside. He already knew that there was nothing to see except empty, littered streets but the question was a hard one. In truth, he could get Jimmy back but the man was at peace, where he belonged.

"Technically, I could," Michael said, unmoving. "But he's at peace. Why do you want him back?"

"He has a family here," Castiel replied quickly. "When this is over, he could go back to them."

Those words made Michael let the curtain go and turn his back to the window. "And if we lose?" Michael asked rhetorically. "Or if you die again, so will he." He paused but continued when Castiel said nothing. "That body is now yours. And if you choose to go back to home then it will be nothing more than an empty shell. Jimmy is in peace and once you do return home his family will be notified so they can mourn properly."

"You're right," whispered Castiel. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologise for," said Michael quietly. "Will you accept my offer?"

It went silent as Castiel considered Michael's proposition. Castiel couldn't deny that it was a tempting one. When he first helped Dean and ended up dying, he did come back but it made him regret choosing that option in the first place. It had costed him everything but he supposed something good did come out of it.

Gradually, Castiel nodded silently. Michael stepped close to him again and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small vial that contained a glowing white mist. Without any hesitation, he placed it in Castiel's open hand and he watched as the angel frowned as he looked at it. Michael couldn't decide it he was sad or happy.

Taking his eyes of Michael, Castiel gripped the vial tightly in his hand and hoped that once this was over, Michael's words would still mean the same as when he spoke them earlier. Knowing that this is what he wanted, Castiel threw the vial to the floor and it shattered into a million tiny pieces. The white mist travelled up to Castiel's face and rushed into his mouth. His blue eyes widened and he fell to his knees from the shock of it.

Michael remained where he was as he watched a white light burst through the room and fade quickly. Castiel had been pushed against the wall and he was now slumped on the floor in what looked like an awkward position. He waited until Castiel's eyes opened. He gasped frantically as his eyes went wider. Bending forwards, Michael took a firm hold of Castiel's hand and helped him back to his feet.

"Feel back to normal?" asked Michael curiously.

Castiel nodded again. "Thank you," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Michael dismissed it with a single look. There was something he wanted. "Do you still have Dean's amulet?" Castiel only nodded in reply. "Can I have it?"

The angel before him nodded again and after reaching into the pocket inside his jacket, he pulled out the amulet and dropped it into Michael's hand. Thinking of it again made Castiel think of something that has haunted him since this started.

"What's happened to Father?"

A grim look came over Michael's face and his eyes dropped for the first time. He exhaled heavily and shrugged half heartedly. "I wish I knew," Michael replied vaguely. "I know he's not in Heaven but down here, he could be anywhere. But we cannot ask him for help."

"Why?" Castiel asked quickly.

"Because this is my mission," answered Michael. "All those years ago Father gave me a task and I completed it. I cannot fail and ask him for help." One nod from Castiel told Michael that he understood. He really did hope that it wouldn't come to asking Father for help. The thought of it alone filled him with dread.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked quietly, breaking the momentary silence.

Castiel nodded once more and Michael took hold of Castiel's shoulder and instantly, they vanished.

* * *

Meg swore loudly as the rain drenched her right through. The good mood she experienced only yesterday was gone. She had been unable to hold onto them. Of course, she was still glad that Lucifer now had his true vessel but for some reason the knowledge of it didn't help her worsening mood.

So far she had wandered through several streets, following Crowley and his goons everywhere they went but so far she hadn't been able to get close enough. When they finally stopped at a crossroad, Meg watched as Crowley made several deals. He had four guards with him and each of them stood on a corner, watching and looking around every now and then. Meg instantly wondered what they were concerned about.

Frowning heavily while she watched, Meg's patience ran out and she approached. None of the guards moved as Crowley gave them a silent signal. As usual, Crowley was dress impeccably neat in his black suit, a dark purple shirt and tie which was neatly tucked in and secure. The black leather shoes he wore gleamed from the light rain.

As he turned to faced Meg, a grin was plastered across his face and he clasped his hands in front of him. Meg came to a stop on the grass, a few metres from him, not daring to move any closer. She pushed long strands of wet brown hair off her face and placed her hands on her hips. She pushed her worries down and managed a smile.

"Lucifer wants to see you."

"Oh my, Meg, you seem a little nervous," said Crowley, his grin remaining. "Why might that be? You're not scared of little me, are you?"

"Lucifer wants to see you," she repeated firmly.

"Ah yes," Crowley said, clearing his throat. "You mentioned that already. But tell me, why did he send you? Why not come himself?"

"He has things to do," replied Meg.

"Or he knows that you're scared of me," said Crowley quickly, pointing at her.

Meg scoffed, trying to brush it off. "Why would I be scared of you?"

Crowley chuckled lightly. "You were always scared of Lilith," he answered. "And it seems that-"

"Yeah, we all knew what you and Lilith were up to," Meg spat. "It has no bearing on why I'm here or anything I feel towards you. I always thought you were scared of me?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Because of your father, Azazel and his stupid plans of Hell roaming the earth?" Crowley questioned arrogantly. "I don't think he had anything in mind concerning Lucifer. He was nothing but foolish."

"He's the reason Lucifer has his proper vessel. You know that," Meg said, her anger beginning to rise.

"That is true," Crowley said, pointing at her again. "But you do know that whoever managed to kill Lilith would be his true vessel. It being Sam was just planned by a few. The others weren't considered good enough."

"I really don't care what you think," Meg said slowly, letting herself calm down. "Lucifer wants to see you and it's my job to take you to him."

Crowley shrugged. "Then let's go."

Crowley walked to Meg, not leaving much between them and together, without Crowley's protection, they left. They arrived at the block of flats Lucifer was using and instantly went up to the right room. The inside of the sitting-room looked exactly like it did yesterday and Lucifer was currently standing at the sliding glass door, looking outside. Although he had his back to them, he knew they were there.

"I thought you were going to ignore an order."

"Why would I do that?" Crowley asked calmly.

"I've heard things," Lucifer said, ignoring the question. "That you've been helping the angels, even the hunters, when they were themselves." Lucifer turned to face them. "It was you who gave them the colt, correct?"

"They didn't know it wasn't going to work," said Crowley, smiling.

Lucifer's head tilted to the side, his eyes narrowed and he pressed his lips together tightly briefly. "Neither did you," he said steadily. "Otherwise why give it to them? Do you want me dead and gone?"

"Of course not," said Crowley.

Lucifer waited for a moment for him to elaborate but it didn't happen. The features on Lucifer's face hardened considerably. "Then explain your actions!"

"I have concerns," Crowley continued in the same calm tone. "The main one being that once you win, that we will become obsolete and of no further interest to you. To this day we do your bidding and everything you ask but what happens to us when you kill Heaven's general?"

"You are my creations," Lucifer stated airily. "You are loved. I would not dispose of any of you when this is over." He paused. "Besides, what makes you think the angels would let you live if I happen to lose?"

"As long as things go back to how they once were then there shouldn't be problem," said Crowley lightly.

The room turned silent. It seemed as though Lucifer wasn't sure what to say. He nodded slowly and folded his arms over his chest. "What am I going to do with you?" Lucifer asked, sighing heavily.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I mean, I don't think you can be trusted," Lucifer replied instantly. "I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"I'm listening."

"No, sir, you cannot-"

Lucifer held a hand up silencing Meg but he didn't spare her a single glance. The hazel eyes seemed unable to move from Crowley. "I want you to gather all demons together at Silver Lakes, Louisiana by midnight this Friday. I know gathering every single one will take time, so, which is why you have three days."

Crowley stood taller and licked his lips slowly. Lucifer could almost see his brain ticking over, thinking it through. Lucifer could only imagine what he was thinking. Gradually, Crowley nodded and smiled again.

"It will not be a problem," he said confidently. "They will be there."

Without another word, Crowley left, leaving Lucifer and Meg alone. Lucifer turned back to look outside and faintly, he smiled. Hesitantly, Meg walked to his side and looked up at him. Despite being betrayed by one of his own creations, he seemed calm, even happy. Meg just hoped it didn't backfire.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No," replied Lucifer quietly. "Just watch him. Make sure he does as asked. But do not get too close."

Meg nodded again and turned towards the door but stopped abruptly when Lucifer spoke again. "Oh, and by the way, you've done well, Meg. I do hope it continues."

"Thank you," Meg whispered.

As she left the small apartment, Meg found she was unable to wipe the grin off her face. Despite the awful mood earlier, hearing those words from Lucifer made it all worth it. Before disappearing, Meg glanced up at the apartment although she couldn't see anything. She sighed heavily and just hoped Crowley could be trusted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

On the border of Mississippi two angels stood in silence, waiting for one person to arrive. The Thursday afternoon was a windy one but besides the sound of wind that whipped past their ears, nothing else could be heard. The only thing nearby them in any direction was an abandoned gas station that seemed to have gone out of business long ago.

For the sixth time Castiel glanced at Michael in only a matter of minutes. As his eyes wandered over the archangel, he still had to tell himself over and over that Michael really was standing beside him. He knew he had seen him the other day but everything felt as though it happened so quickly. It still seemed that way but Castiel knew that if the boys said yes then things would get moving quickly. Michael wouldn't want to draw this out any longer than necessary.

"What is it, Castiel?" asked Michael, keeping his rigid position.

Castiel looked away and put his attention back onto their surroundings. Of course, he should have been a little more subtle with Michael. Nothing escaped him. He shrugged lightly and embraced the lightly flapping of clothing against his skin. He almost couldn't remember the last time he felt this at peace.

"What is it?" Michael repeated when he was looked at again.

Castiel casted his eyes downwards. He supposed it was almost like a sign of respect. "Is this wise?" he questioned quietly. "Demons are not to be trusted."

"That's not the only thing bothering you, is it?" asked Michael knowingly.

Slowly, Castiel shook his head. "Before, I remember being told I was getting too close to Dean and... perhaps there was some truth to that but I still wonder if he's alright. Now, I mean."

Michael answered but he still didn't move. "Yes, perhaps there was some truth to that but it wasn't wrong, Castiel. And, so you can be at peace, he is fine. His mind is not active. It's as though he's sleeping."

"Good," Castiel said quietly.

"And with your first concern," said Michael, finally moving, turning to face his subordinate. "I am aware demons are not to be trusted but this one did try to help Dean and Sam."

'But the colt didn't work," said Castiel quickly, looking up again.

"I don't think he knew that," said Michael evenly. "I want to at least hear him out before making a decision."

Castiel nodded silently. It was up to Michael how things proceeded. When a rustling sounded near them both stood to attention, watching for the smallest of movements around them. They didn't have to wait long before a tall figure walked towards them and stopped fifty metres away.

"I hope you came alone," said Castiel in a hard tone.

"Yes, I did," Crowley answered. "Although I'm sure your boss is already aware of this fact."

Michael took a couple steps closer to Crowley. Castiel wasn't far behind him. "What is it you want, Crowley?" Michael asked.

"Getting to the point, I like that," said Crowley, a smile forming on his lips. "Lucifer is gathering all demons together at Silver Lakes, Louisiana on Friday at midnight."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want things to go back to how they were," Crowley said in a serious voice, his smile fading slightly. "I have a good feeling that Lucifer will destroy us if he wins."

"We will do the same," Castiel said starting forwards but he stopped when Michael raised his arm across him. Michael eyed him sharply and Castiel backed off. He turned to Crowley again and his eyes narrowed considerably as he thought quickly.

"I suppose Castiel has a point," started Michael slowly. "What makes you think you'll fare any better with us?"

"You're angels," said Crowley, a touch of arrogance hitting his voice. "You're supposedly heavenly creatures. I don't think genocide is something you're capable of."

"You must know that some demons will be killed," said Michael slowly.

Crowley shrugged and his smile returned to full form. "Of course," he replied. "It is to be expected and as far as I'm aware, we have no way of killing angels yet. I don't know if Lucifer has any following but I'm sure we will suffer losses. To correct things sacrifices must be made."

"I'm sure there are a few rogue angels left on earth that have joined Lucifer but none of them have been named or found out," said Michael. "But I'm sure that, trusting your information is correct, something could be done about this. Lucifer does need to be stopped."

"Then we both get what we want," said Crowley. "On Friday night, I will be there just make sure you are."

Before either angel could say anything more, Crowley vanished. Castiel sighed heavily and glanced around, willing his mind to think of something else for a moment other than the anger that surged through him when thinking of the demon that was just here. Michael turned to face him and watched. He could tell his subordinate was not happy.

"It looks like we're going to Louisiana," Michael stated. Castiel opened his mouth to protest but Michael was on him quickly. "I will say, I don't like being questioned on everything I'm willing to do. Lucifer wants to gather all demons together and if this is taking place tomorrow night we will be there. Do not forget who you are speaking to."

Castiel bowed his head and looked to the ground. "Yes, sir," he whispered apologetically.

"I suggest we go and find some more of our kin, perhaps Raphael while we're at it," said Michael turning away.

"Sir," said Castiel hesitantly. Michael turned his head. "There's one thing I want to do first."

* * *

The grandfather clock in the corner of the living-room ticked loudly and was the only sound that could be heard. The curtains were drawn shut, keeping the moonlight out and keeping the darkness in the room. The only light on anywhere in the house was a small lamp on the desk. Then a sudden clinking from the kitchen gained the occupants attention and his head whipped around to face the kitchen door. There were light footsteps against the ground and soon there was a shadow beneath the door. Feeling panic grip at his heart, the man in the room moved as best he could towards the desk and froze as the lamp began to flicker.

Throwing the top draw open, he searched frantically for something, anything that would help. Quickly, he spotted holy water but before he could wrap his fingers around the bottle, he was pulled away from the desk.

"No, no, no," a woman purred. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He grabbed the wheels of his wheelchair but he couldn't move. As he tried to swing out behind him, another person joined them. A male gripped his wrists painfully tight and held them steady. The man looked down at him and leered, his yellowing teeth glaring at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bobby Singer," he breathed. "Haven't we fallen far?"

Bobby looked up at him and sneered at the male. "What the hell do you want?"

"To finish you," he answered quickly.

All of them moved quickly and a struggle ensued. It ended when Bobby fell to the side, his wheelchair hitting the floor with a loud thud. He groaned as a shooting pain ran through his side but he attempted to get up. The woman cackled from behind him and the man walked to his side and kicked him hard in the stomach, making another groan escape. But their glee diminished as a rumbling was heard and a white light filled the room, making them cry out and shield their eyes. Once the light was gone and the rumbling stopped they looked around to see that they were no longer alone. Two people had joined them and they were instantly pounced on.

Castiel ran after the girl who sprinted from the room and Michael grabbed the man who went straight for Bobby with a weapon. He threw the man against the wall and held him there by the throat. The man laughed and his eyes turned black. The anger within Michael increased and he squeezed his fingers. Despite choking, the laughing could still be heard. Michael's jaw clenched tightly.

"Who sent you?" he whispered harshly.

A white light spilled in from the kitchen and faded quickly. Castiel emerged, panting heavily with several cuts to his face. He watched as Michael continued to hold the demon against the wall. He pressed his fingers further into its neck.

"Who sent you!?" he repeated.

"You know who," the demon grounded out. "He wants all loose ends tied up."

"Consider them tied," Michael said in the same tone. He clasped a hand to the demons forehead and instantly another light filled the room and disappeared in seconds. Michael released his grip on the lifeless body and it hit the ground with a stomach-turning thud. He then looked up at Castiel and nodded his head once.

"Are you alright?"

As Castiel healed himself, he nodded and both of them looked to the man still lying on his side on the floor. Castiel felt a wave of sadness wash through him. He should have come here as soon as he got his full grace back but Michael's tasks kept him away. It wasn't Michael's fault and Castiel certainly wasn't blaming him. Perhaps he should have said something earlier. Right now though he was just glad he wasn't too late.

Castiel looked to Michael who nodded again and with ease, he lifted Bobby and the wheelchair into a sitting position. He then moved in front of the hunter and waited for him to wake up. It took longer than Castiel expected it to but it happened. He groaned groggily before slowly opening his eyes. They instantly found Castiel and he jumped before pressing his hand over his chest and breathing deeply.

"Bloody hell," Bobby exclaimed. "Might wanna give me some space."

"I'm sorry," said Castiel quietly. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"What are you here for?" he asked, his breathing going back to normal.

"To see you," the angel replied. "I know you haven't heard from either Dean or Sam recently."

"Yeah," said Bobby, breathing heavily. "They're both ignoring my calls. Even months ago, I tried calling but they never answered." He paused and looked up at Castiel. "Where are-" His question stopped as he spotted Michael. The hunter frowned heavily. "Dean...?"

Castiel stepped to the side and sighed heavily, keeping his eyes on Bobby. "No, it's not Dean anymore. It's Michael, the archangel."

It took a moment for the words to sink in but Bobby's eyes turned to Castiel briefly before going back to Michael. "How... I mean... the idjits said yes... you let them say yes!"

Castiel took a step back. There was something he could no longer keep to himself. "I have a confession," he said quietly. "I was the one who stopped them from having contact with you. Decisions needed to be made and it had to be done without outside influences. I'm sorry."

"What?" Bobby said angrily, wheeling himself closer to Castiel who took another step back.

"It was better this way-"

"You wanted them to say yes."

"No," Castiel said quickly. "Not at first but when I realised where things were heading there was no stopping it and that's when I stopped the calls. After Sam said yes there was no going back and Dean was left with no other options."

"The colt..."

"Does not work against Lucifer," Castiel said, interrupting. "It's been tried and both were fooled into thinking it could be altered. Michael is the only one who can end this."

"Will Dean or Sam survive?" Bobby asked quickly.

Slowly, Castiel shook his head. "No, I'm sorry," he whispered. "The only way Sam can survive is if Lucifer wins."

Bobby turned his attention onto Michael. "But if you stop Lucifer and go back to Heaven..."

"No," said Castiel quickly. "There aren't many vessels that could contain Michael and most would explode if tried. Dean is special but even his body won't survive after possession. Michael's power will damage it."

For a brief moment, Bobby seemed lost for words. "B-but... couldn't you just bring him back? I mean, who brought you back?"

"I don't know. I-"

"Father brought him back," said Michael sternly, moving to stand beside a stunned, wide-eyed Castiel. "You were not to know. Father didn't want it to seem as though he was playing favourites but he loved... loves you. He knew everything you were thinking, everything you tried to do... Sofiel thought it might have been me but it wasn't... and while Father is gone I do have the power to resurrect but not once have I used it. Only Father should be allowed to bring people back. Only three times has he brought humans back but that was just over a thousand years ago." Michael paused to take a deep breath. "But do not worry, Dean will be at peace in Heaven, with us, his father, his mother. Father loves him greatly."

"And Sam?" Bobby asked almost inaudibly.

"I do not know," Michael said with a faint sigh. "Being Lucifer's vessel has allied him with Hell. Lucifer's power matches my own. Sam's body will not survive when Lucifer leaves it."

"What are you doing here then?" Bobby asked gruffly.

It was clear to both angels that all the news at once had come at a shock and that the man was upset but they weren't finished yet.

"I know Dean cares about you," said Michael quietly. "And I want to do right by him since he's sacrificing himself by allowing me to use him as my vessel. I'm going to protect you."

"There's nothing to live for now," Bobby muttered, tears welling up in both eyes.

Michael smiled faintly. Being in Dean's body he could almost sense what his vessel would say but he knew he couldn't use the words he would.

"I'm sure Dean feels differently," said Michael calmly. "He would want you to move on and continue the fight against the supernatural."

Bobby hit the wheels of the chair and grunted. "Yeah, some great help I'm gonna be."

Castiel looked to Michael who inclined his head to the side. Castiel nodded once and bent down beside Bobby. The hunter frowned heavily as he watched. "What are you doing?"

Castiel remained silent and placed his hands on Bobby's abdomen and instantly, Bobby felt a warm feeling spread through his body. His body then jumped as a few jolts coursed through him. The metal of the chair scraped against the floor as though it were being crushed and Bobby felt himself slide from the seat and onto his back.

As the jolts turned to pain, Bobby cried out in agony but Castiel kept his place and slowly moved his hands down Bobby's legs. After reaching the feet, he stopped and placed one hand on Bobby's head. Another bout of warmth travelled through his body. When Castiel removed his hand and stepped back, the sensations left and without any help he got back to his feet.

For the first time since losing the loss of his legs he felt better and healthier. He moved each leg back and forth before jumping with both. He wanted to make sure they were actually working. It was almost like he had been dreaming. He looked at Castiel who gave him a faint smile before looking to Michael, who gave the order.

"But... why?"

"It's a small way of thanking Dean," said Michael honestly. "He loves you like a father. It was Castiel's idea and he sensed Dean's concern for you before he said yes. I'm sure Sam had the same fears and must have asked Lucifer something."

"But he sent demons," said Bobby quickly.

"I'm sure Lucifer said he would do what he could but I doubt he made any actual promises," said Michael firmly. "And there's one way to stop it happening again, in case he wants to do it himself. Castiel..."

Castiel nodded again and moved towards Bobby again and pressed his hand against his chest. Bobby immediately felt a white hot burning sensation through his chest but it only last a few seconds. Castiel removed his hand and stepped back again. Bobby instantly rubbed his chest.

"What the hell was that?"

"I burned Enochian Sigils into your ribs," said Castiel quickly. "They will protect and hide you from Lucifer and all angels. And I'm sure you know what to do against demons but if Lucifer can't find you, he might not send them again. Staying here all the time might not be an option."

"I'm not about to leave," said Bobby quickly. "I could travel around and see if I can help people but I won't keep away from here."

"I'm not suggesting you stay away forever but make sure you're not always here."

Bobby nodded. The angels both shared a look and walked towards the door together. Bobby stuttered for a moment, gaining their attention again. He looked between the angels. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Think nothing of it," said Michael. "I will keep a listen out but I don't want to see you in Heaven before it's time."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bobby muttered as he watched the two angels walk out the front door.

Once outside, Michael looked up at the night sky and exhaled heavily. There were many things he needed to do right now but there was one pressing on him now and it seemed as though it were getting heavier and heavier. He kept his eyes on the sky as he spoke, his warm breath floating on the cool air noticeably.

"I need to find Raphael," he said determinedly. "I'm surprised he hasn't come to me."

Castiel nodded but he knew why Raphael wasn't seeking Michael out but he kept his mouth firmly shut. This wasn't something he should speak on, at all. Michael seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "I want to speak with him alone."

"What shall I do?" Castiel asked instantly.

"I want you to keep an eye on Crowley," said Michael confidently. "Also keep a listen out of the other angels. I want to know how many have switched to Lucifer's side."

Castiel nodded. He took one last look at Bobby's house before leaving Michael alone. The archangel glanced at the empty space beside him and hoped that Castiel held at least some trust with him. The trust he had for Castiel came easily. Somehow he never even considered questioning the angel's actions. Everything he did, he did for Dean and that meant a lot.

Michael's thoughts then turned to Raphael. Using what he had he closed his eyes and stretched out, searching for his brother but it seemed empty. Suddenly, Michael felt a tug but it came from Castiel. Michael felt anger rise within him. Raphael certainly was pushing it too far. And with a single thought, Michael vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Friday morning arrived, Michael finally found the place he had been looking for. It reminded him a little bit of the place he found Castiel although this one seemed to have been lived in for a longer period of time. The warehouse was far more expansive in size and only one room seemed to have any power enlaced within it.

An irritated sigh echoed the front hallway and it continued faintly off the walls. He felt foolish. It shouldn't have taken this long to find his brother. Raphael was powerful, there was no doubt about that but it was still beneath his own. The searching he had been required to do felt like a waste of his time. Lucifer would be gathering his minions at midnight tonight and he had to be there. There was no time for games such as this.

The thoughts of the night's coming events made him think of Lucifer and Michael felt his anger return all over again, rushing fresh through his veins. Knowing what his brother had done and is planning to do and the fact that he was going to have to stop him made everything feel so hard. But as Michael reached the end of the hall, he stopped as his thoughts weight on him. There was nothing to be done. Father always said that if Lucifer were to somehow become free of Hell that his death would have to end it.

Michael had never really considered if the punishment was fair or not. Father had given an order and he followed it through just as expected. To this day, he remembered the events as though it happened yesterday. The image of it was burned into his memory and it was something that was incredibly hard to forget. Not since the beginning of his creations had he seen Father so angry about anything.

Without touching the door, Michael pushed it open and it moved back noiselessly. He stepped inside cautiously, expecting nothing short of a trap and closed the door behind him. Instantly, his eyes wandered around his surroundings. The large room was spacious and contained no furniture but a wooden column and overhanging matching railings told him that something must have been there once.

All windows in the room were uncovered but the dull light filtering in through them was deceptive to how the weather was outside. The white walls were bright and looked impeccably clean. Michael glanced down at the floor. The wooden floor boards seemed to be the only thing in the room that didn't look remotely new.

But when Michael stepped further into the room, something caught his eye that made his blood run cold. His eyes ran down a long silver chain that was firmly attached to the ceiling and dangling off the end of it was Castiel. A breath caught in his throat. He couldn't tell if Castiel was dead or just unconscious but there was no missing the blood that splattered his clothes and ran down the sides of his face from his head and exited his ears in small drops.

As though unable to stop himself, Michael stepped forwards, wondering if he had made a terrible mistake. He knew of the bad feelings between Raphael and Castiel but he never thought his fellow archangel would go so far. He took a closer look at Castiel before opening his mouth.

"Castiel?" asked Michael slowly.

A crude laughter echoed around them both, bringing Michael's anger back. There was only one person to whom that laugh could belong. He turned slowly as a tall, dark-skinned figure appeared from a darkened room. He approached but kept himself at what he considered a safe distance. His dark eyes looked Michael up and down, unable to keep the sneer from rising upon his features.

"I don't think Castiel will be able to answer you, Michael," said Raphael in a quiet, dangerous tone. "You see, I think the blood clogging his ears have muffled every sound."

Michael's jaw clenched. "What are you doing?"

"Something you're incapable of," replied Raphael. "You gave a weak angel his mojo back. I am glad to have my revenge though."

"It's over," Michael stated firmly.

"Oh, no," said Raphael. "It's not over until Castiel's blood is in a massive pool beneath his feet and his skin turns grey. Only then will it be finished. I've killed him once and I must say this way is much more satisfying."

"You're an angel!" Michael yelled.

"Stating the obvious, Michael," said Raphael in a seemingly bored voice. "It's so predictable of you."

"Have you joined Lucifer?"

The words silenced Raphael. His face contorted in pure anger and his fists clenched into tight balls at his side. For a brief moment, Michael took his eyes off his brother and looked up as a clap of thunder rolled overhead. He looked back at the archangel opposite him. The way this conversation was going, Michael felt as though it was going to end badly.

"As if I would join him," Raphael sneered.

"Have your own agenda then?" Michael asked. But there was no reply and without a doubt, Michael knew he was right. He sighed. "I just can't figure out what it is though."

"I want Castiel dead."

A shiver ran down Michael's spine. Those four words were spoken with such hate and rage. Michael glanced at Castiel. Never before had any one angel made another so angry. He looked back at Raphael and tried to feel anything coming from him but there was nothing. It was as though the empty channel was broken.

"What has he done that was so terrible?" asked Michael, sadness coating his voice thickly.

"He searches for Father when it's known that he's dead," Raphael began. "He disobeyed an order and fell because of it. Lucifer brings him back to life for reasons that are still unknown and I was trapped in a ring of Holy Oil for months on end."

Michael nodded slowly. "I understand you're angry." Raphael scoffed and opened his mouth but stopped when Michael held his hand up and continued. "But let me explain. From what I can tell you have cut yourself off from home. Father is not dead, Lucifer did not bring Castiel back and perhaps he left you in the fire because he felt threatened."

"Father is not dead..." Raphael repeated slowly. "Then where is he Michael?"

"He is in hiding," replied Michael. "His vessel was in trouble and he went to help. I haven't seen him in person but that's what he told me before he left. Since being down here I still haven't seen him but we've spoken. He's looking for you." When Michael stopped Raphael went to speak again but he was once again silenced. "Father brought Castiel back. No one was supposed to know this except me and I know it to be true. Castiel disobeyed but he had nothing but good intentions and he protected my vessel when everyone else wanted to harm or kill him. And why would Castiel not leave you there? If you intended on harming him you easily could have and there wouldn't be much Castiel could do against you. Your powers are far, far above his and he knows it."

"You tell nothing but lies!" Raphael yelled, spittle flying from his mouth.

"I hope you return to the angel you once were," said Michael calmly.

The words only enraged Raphael further. "Lies!" he screamed, moving towards Michael. The thunder above them clapped violently. Michael knew Raphael was doing it. But it wasn't going to scare him. In seconds, heavy drops echoed on the roof above them as the rain hit. Raphael looked to the floor and laughed, seemingly amused by something and Michael waited for it but he wasn't quick enough.

A gust of wind flew in Michael's directions, knocking him off his feet and sending him to the other side of the room. Raphael spared Castiel a glance and a large grin appeared across his face. He nodded to himself. It was going to happen. He was going to get his revenge and Castiel would die and stay dead like he was meant to.

Michael got up easily and Raphael sent another wave of wind his way, causing the debris to fly at him. He shielded himself. Once he was able to see again he saw Raphael at Castiel's side, dragging a silver knife along the length of the arm. The sleeve of the coat and clothes underneath sliced open easily as did the skin beneath it. Blood poured thickly from the wound and Castiel groaned in agony but he did not move.

Feeling enraged, Michael flicked his wrist and Raphael gasped in shock. Stumbling away from Castiel he glanced down at his arm. A large cut was present and he watched as drops of it splashed to the floor.

"Keep away from him," Michael breathed angrily.

Before Raphael could try anything else Michael reached his arm out and pinned him to the wall. Raphael gasped loudly as the air was knocked from his lungs. Michael stepped towards him, keeping him in place and leaned forwards, bringing his face inches from Raphael's twisted features and wide angry filled eyes.

"Crowley!" Michael yelled at the top of his voice.

Within seconds, another person entered the room and walked to the centre. Although feeling a little nervous, Crowley glanced around at the situation before him. Instantly, he wondered if he wanted to get involved but he did remember saying he wanted to help the angels, which was still true. He managed a smirk as he spoke.

"You called?"

Michael turned his head slightly. Despite the smirk he could sense the demon's fear at the scene. "Do not worry. My brother won't be moving until I let him," he said firmly. "Unchain Castiel," he ordered.

Crowley looked to the angel who was chained up in the corner. Excitement rushed through his system at seeing the angel near death as he slowly bled out. He looked back to Michael and shrugged.

"Why don't you do it?"

"You know why," Michael bit back. "Those sigils on the chains prevent me from touching it. Just unchain him."

Crowley shrugged again but his smile remained. "Sure," he said quietly. He walked towards Castiel and yanked the chain off the ceiling. Castiel fell heavily upon the ground and groaned faintly before going silent. Michael's head turned sharply but he bit his tongue. But it seemed Raphael was unable to do the same.

"You're trusting a demon, Michael?" he hissed. "How much lower are you going to sink?"

"Shut your mouth," Michael whispered harshly. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

Michael's head turned towards Crowley again when a clinking of metal was heard. The chains from around Castiel's wrists were off and now lay at his feet, mixing in the pool of blood. Michael looked to Castiel's wrists. The red welts looked incredibly sore. Suddenly, a low rumbling was heard and Michael felt panic well up in his chest. His eyes found Crowley's.

"You need to leave now!" he said rapidly, almost tripping over his words.

Without needing to be told twice, Crowley left the room and vanished out of sight. Michael looked to Raphael again. "It seems like Father wants a word."

"Maybe he wants to see you," Raphael spat. "After all, you do have a demon helping you."

Michael waited and listened. At first he thought the same thing but it didn't take long until he was sure. Just as the rumbling reached them, Michael released his grip on Raphael who attempted to leave but something stopped him in his tracks. Michael raced to Castiel and shielded his body with his own.

A pure white light covered every inch of space within the room and remained for a few minutes. Once it faded, Michael waited another few moments, just to be safe. Lifting his head, he glanced around the room. He and Castiel were now alone but a chill ran through Michael as a voice reached him.

"_The demon dies or suffer the punishment Lucifer did."_

Michael swallowed hard. That voice could only belong to one person and he knew it spoke of Crowley. Michael didn't think it was right considering the demon had helped but he nodded his head and whispered back that he would do what was needed. When the presence left, Michael lifted himself off Castiel and looked the angel over. He still wasn't moving.

Michael reached down and placed his palms flat on Castiel's back. Within seconds, the angel awoke, startled. He moved into a sitting position but Michael clasped a hand on his shoulder and steadied him before he fell over.

"It's alright," said Michael in a calming voice. "You're safe. Father has Raphael."

Helping Castiel to his feet, they walked to the door and once outside, Michael seated Castiel upon the curb of an empty road. Michael looked ahead of them before turning his eyes up to the sky. He knew what needed to be done and come tonight; he hoped it was all going to be over.

"Why cover me?"

At the sound of the voice, Michael turned. Castiel was now on his feet and looked back to normal. "Father has only been seen by four angels. It's the way he wants it. Also, his presence may have harmed you further."

"Thank you," Castiel whispered.

Michael turned away at those words. It wasn't really something he wanted to hear. "I would do it for anyone." He paused briefly as he thought of what should be done next although part of him already knew what had to be done. "Go and see if any angels have joined Lucifer. I need to know before tonight."

Castiel nodded and without another word, he vanished. Once he was gone, Michael sighed heavily. He didn't know what was going to happen and part of him wanted the last battle to take its time in coming because it meant Lucifer was going to die. When Michael actually stopped to think about it he still loved Lucifer. How could he not? It was his little brother. Another sigh escaped Michael's lips. As the thoughts remained on family they went to Zachariah. He was still trapped in the room he had been left in. Michael supposed it was time to see if the angel's attitude had improved.

* * *

When Michael returned, it looked the same as it had a few days ago. Almost instantly, he spotted a figure, laying on its side, facing the wall, its back to him. It was clear it was Zachariah but Michael didn't understand what he was doing. A frown appeared between his brows momentarily before he stepped forward, his booted footsteps echoing.

The figure jumped and Zachariah was swiftly back on his feet. A smile tugged at his mouth and he smoothed out the suit he was wearing. "Sir," he said, still surprised. "How good to see you again."

"Save it, Zachariah," said Michael sharply. "I just wanted to know if you're now willing to do as you're told without throwing in your own agenda, or is Father going to have to come and get you as well?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zachariah, his smiling faltering.

"Father has taken Raphael for disobedience," explained Michael. "I do hope Father does nothing extreme and that Raphael will be able to join us later tonight."

Zachariah shook his head quickly, the skin of his neck wobbling with it. "No, no," he said with a slight bow of his head. "You were right. I took things too far when it came to Dean. I suppose I let my emotions cloud my judgement."

With a wave of his hand, Zachariah felt the magic holding him in the room leave. He bowed to Michael and spoke again, in a quiet and respectful tone. "You are wanted by angels Ariel and Azriel."

Just as the names were spoken, two people appeared and Michael's head turned sharply as he looked in their direction. Michael's jaw clenched momentarily before he looked at Zachariah once again.

"Leave us."

With one last bow to all three of them Zachariah left. Michael looked the two women over again. Ariel's long wavy brown hair cascaded down her back and around her shoulders easily. The silky gold gown she wore covered her feet and dragged along the floor behind her gracefully. The thin and delicate belt around her waist only carried a single silver sword which told Michael that more than anything; she was ready for this battle.

Azriel on the other hand looked much different. She wore long black trousers, black leather boots and a black cloak that was wrapped around her body tightly. She had straight black hair, with silver streaks, that reached her waist and was mostly covered by a black hood that reached the top of her silver eyes. What was also obvious was her wings protruding from her back, bundled together within the cloak. Michael knew that being the angel of death was something that could not be hidden.

"Hello, General," Ariel said in a very soft, almost shy, voice.

"Why are you here?" asked Michael through gritted teeth.

"We heard we were needed," said Azriel in a surprised tone.

Michael's eyes narrowed. "I never summoned you."

"Well, we are here now," said Azriel, ignoring Michael's tone. "When you be needing your armour... and army?"

"The gathering of my army will be done by me and me alone," Michael yelled, his features contorting into anger.

Azriel bowed her head lightly. "As you wish," she spoke lightly. "And your armour?"

"It will not be needed," said Michael dismissively. "Lucifer will be gathering all demons at Silver Lakes, Louisiana at midnight. Make sure both of you are ready. I need time to prepare my army for tonight."

"Not all soldiers are ready," said Ariel quickly, lifting her head.

Michael nodded slowly. "I know," he said quietly. "But I do not have much more time to spare. If Raphael or Gabriel is seen before midnight, send them to me." Michael paused and turned away from both angels. "I need time to speak with the soldiers currently here."

Both of them nodded and watched as Michael left. Ariel watched her sister move further into the room. She casted her eyes down at the floor and breathed in shakily. "Should Michael not be told?"

"About what?" Azriel asked turning to face Ariel, her tone low and harsh. Her pale lips formed into a smirk and her silver eyes shined brightly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial of misty white smoke. She stroked the bottle almost sensually with her long pale fingers. "Michael has a limited army for tonight. It will not be forever."

"It may be thought we're betraying him," said Ariel in a frightened voice.

"We're trying to help him," said Azriel quickly. "Father has not said anything against this."

"But nor has he consented," said Ariel, her voice shaking heavily.

"The army is not his," said Azriel. She was beginning to feel irritated. "The army belongs to Michael and is Michael's responsibility."

"If Michael is killed tonight-"

"He won't be," said Azriel quickly, cutting across her. "The battle will not last long. Besides, the army that is available will be there as will we." Ariel opened her mouth to speak but she was cut across again. "He will live."

"So will Lucifer."

Azriel shrugged with disinterest before vanishing. Ariel stared at the spot where she just stood. To think they were holding back some of Heaven's soldiers could be seen as unforgiveable but she knew they would have to surround Michael and keep people from finding out. Besides, she was right. Michael wasn't going to be alone tonight. At least half of the army was going to be there.

* * *

Friday night arrived quickly and the stars in the night sky shone brightly, lighting up the ivory blanket with ease. The demons that stood in the large clearing of Silver Lakes muttered amongst themselves. There were only a few minutes until midnight and their leader had yet shown himself.

A bout of warm breath float upon the cool air from a figure at the front of the group who kept looking around nervously, fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket for what felt like the hundredth time. His irritation level had already hit an all time high but he, and others, were quickly pulled from their thoughts as a high pitched scream was heard nearby.

Crowley exhaled shakily. But nothing seemed to come out of the commotion and he looked back at the demons that stood behind him. He then looked to his watch. Two minutes to go. To take his mind off what felt like impending doom, he glanced at the environment he was in.

Tall trees surrounded them in the clearing and the lakes as did large rocks that littered the ground. The grass they were currently standing on was dry and slowly turning brown. In the distance a cluster of dark grey clouds could be seen and Crowley just hoped this would be over before they made it here. When Crowley turned back, his eyes rested on silver lake, the place it was named after. The water was eerily calm and glistened under the eye of the full moon.

He checked his watch again. One minute. He turned again and found himself face to face with Meg. She smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't think you'd show."

"I said I'd be here," said Crowley in a casual tone.

"Ah-huh," Meg said in a tone that noted disbelief. "Did you tell your new friends? Are they coming too?"

"Perhaps, but they wouldn't need to be told by me about what's happening tonight."

"Well-"

Meg's reply was cut short as a brief flash of white seeped out from the tree line. The large group of demons went silent and very still, most of them hardly daring to breathe. As the tall figure that was once Sam Winchester emerged from the trees several hushed gasps echoed throughout the clearing. Meg's grin widened and her eyes twinkled with happiness in the dark. It was no surprise to her the changes Lucifer had made but it clearly was to everyone else.

He walked close to where Meg and Crowley were standing and easily jumped onto the tallest rock nearby. A faint smile crept onto Lucifer's cold features as he looked down at all his minions. There certainly were many of them around. In a strange way, it made him happy, pleased. He couldn't remember the last time so many demons roamed the earth. It wouldn't remain but it would do for now.

"Tonight," Lucifer started in a loud, strong voice. "We begin the quest of taking over, of a new order rising up to replace the flawed one. The army of Heaven should no doubt be here shortly, but do not fear. We outnumber them and we are not alone." He paused, allowing himself the pleasure of letting the horrified looks of his minions wash over him. A few of them then jumped as several loud, foreign noises were heard in the distance. "And now, it begins."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As the loud noises subsided, a single person looked through the trees to the large cluster of demons on the other side. The height and number of trees kept him well hidden from sight although he knew it couldn't last. It wouldn't take long until his brother sensed his presence and the presence of the ones he brought with him.

Michael inhaled sharply. The sight before him alone made his blood boil. A part of him didn't want to imagine how he was going to feel when this actually got started. Standing tall, he checked himself over. The belt around his waist housed his sword that was in scripted with sigils to kill demons and it was the only bit of armour he needed Times had changed. Michael knew of the weapon his vessel obtained from a demon a while ago and it was now in Castiel's possession.

When Michael's eyes spotted Lucifer at the front, he froze. Michael couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something wrong here. Lucifer appeared overly calm and confident, that was instantly clear. Shaking his head Michael looked over the demons again. There were heaps of them but Castiel had reported back but the news hadn't given him any comfort. Castiel said he was unable to find out whether some angels had turned. It wasn't a good sign so far.

"General."

Knowing that familiar voice, Michael turned slowly. He came face to face with Raphael. He looked his brother over. Only this morning had he been taken by Father. From the look of his brother now, things seemed to have changed. He watched with interest as his brother gave him a polite bow and spoke with respect.

"The army is awaiting their orders," he stated in a clear voice.

"There are none yet," said Michael. "But there is something I need you to take care of." He paused, almost wondering if he should really do this. "Take Ariel and Azriel off the battlefield and put them somewhere secure."

"Sir?"

"They've put my army at risk by withholding the grace of some angels that I asked to be returned," Michael explained. "They need to learn that what I say goes and that they cannot go against my orders."

"It will be done," said Raphael.

Michael's eyes followed Raphael towards the two angels he had mentioned. Without a great deal of fuss Raphael reached them and vanished instantly. Now that that was out of the way, Michael turned back to look at the demons on the other side. The fact that Lucifer could no longer be seen worried him but when Michael's eyes rested on Crowley he felt his confliction return. Kicking himself mentally, Michael refocused. There was no time to think about the little things.

With a silent order, Michael's army moved further up but were still kept at a distance behind him. He didn't want to tip off the enemy before he was ready. However, in a blink of an eye, Lucifer was standing opposite him but with the trees still in their way. An evil grin was plastered across his features. It was something Michael had not seen for many years.

"Lucifer," he breathed heavy with distaste.

"Hello, Michael," said Lucifer. "I do hope you weren't trying to sneak up on me. Kind of foolish don't you think? After all, I am still an angel."

"A fallen angel," corrected Michael.

"Still an angel," said Lucifer lightly, arrogance hitting his tone. "It's a fact you're never going to be able to change, Michael and my goodness doesn't it bother you." The evil grin widened. "I'm surprised, Michael. I thought of all angels it was you who would led us, let the right things happen but you didn't."

"Father decides what is right," said Michael quickly.

A bout of fury flashed across Lucifer's face. "Father is on earth and yet still he does nothing! Tell me, why that is, Michael. Why does he let his so called precious creations roam about in fear and hatred? Why does he not help them?"

"Father will not always be here," said Michael slowly. "One day we will have to take over but that day is not here yet. We are only to put things right. I have come down here to put things right since you are my responsibility."

"Come and get me then," said Lucifer with a heavy smirk.

Michael took one step forward but stopped abruptly when Lucifer seemed to vanish. A silent order sent Michael's army into the clearing where all of Lucifer's minions stood, waiting for their orders. It seemed that they came within seconds, as they moved towards the coming opposition. The two sides clashed violently and Michael could do nothing but watch. When he managed to tear his eyes away and searched for Lucifer, his eyes found Crowley instead, who was moving around the lake seemingly unnoticed. Michael decided that his father's word must be done.

"Castiel!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

The angel whipped around to glance at his superior. After following his line of sight, the message was clear. Castiel nodded once and avoiding other demons, he stalked closer to Crowley. The blue eyes hardened as he came upon the target. Grabbing the back of Crowley's jacket, Castiel pulled him to the ground. He was slightly surprised to see that the demon hadn't flinched. As Castiel moved quickly to pin him to the ground, he jammed a foot into Crowley's neck. The demons eyes turned black as he laughed loudly. Castiel could feel the vibrations from it run up his leg. His eyes narrowed as he wondered what the demon found so amusing. Within moments, Michael was at his side, looking down at Crowley but with a slightly different expression.

"I should have seen this coming," panted Crowley, looking at the two angels. He was running out of air. "Fine, send me back to Hell," he hissed harshly.

"You're not going back to Hell," said Castiel heatedly and almost inaudibly but the words he spoke were still heard.

Castiel hauled Crowley to his feet and turned him so he faced the archangel. For a split second, Michael saw the fear flicker across Crowley's face before it turned into a sneer. "I have been foolish. Angels! You're all weak and fearful. Following orders like blind men. It's almost sad."

The words made Michael's features hardened and he no longer felt pity for doing this. Lifting his hand he placed two fingers to Crowley's shoulder, touching him lightly. Instantly, he began to burn from the inside out. His body shook violently and once the body was completely burnt to a crisp, Castiel released the body and it fell almost softly onto the grass. Not wasting any time, Michael left his side and went to search for Lucifer now that one task had been completed. Castiel quickly looked to see where Michael had gone to but he was no longer in sight. Castiel pushed his own thoughts about this down and took the demon knife he had from his belt. But suddenly, Castiel moved sharply as the knife was knocked from his hands and swathed into the mass just near him. He faced the perpetrator which was none other than Meg. Castiel growled low in his throat. This was one person he wanted nothing to do with again.

On the other side of the battle away from the mass of demons, Michael stood at the lake's edge, watching the still water. He could feel Lucifer nearby and he instantly wondered why his brother was hiding from him. What was there to gain from this course of action?

Turning slowly, Michael saw another lake up ahead and something told him to walk towards it. Seeing nothing to lose, Michael cautiously walked towards the next lake. It was much smaller than the one the place was named after but it wasn't as clean. As Michael walked past it, he glanced down into the water. The bottom could not be seen but neither could nothing else; no fish, no plants, nothing.

Half way up the lake, Michael stopped. To his left there was another group of trees, and beyond that another clearing although much smaller than the one Lucifer's minions occupied. Michael frowned faintly but taking hold of his long silver blade; he walked towards the trees and into the clearing. It was then he saw him.

Lucifer stood at the end of the clearing, looking into what appeared to be another body of water. The length of it Michael could not determine. As Michael walked closer, Lucifer kept his back to him, not even flinching when the crunching of leaves were heard beneath his boots. Michael started to feel a little uneasy. Lucifer seemed more than calm with him coming closer.

Suddenly, in front of Lucifer a flicker of smoke curled up into the cool night air, twisting and bending with ease. The sight of it caught Michael off guard. He stopped in his tracks and waited. Lucifer turned quickly and threw the match towards him. It hit the ground in front of his feet and a fire began to form around him.

Michael stumbled back and attempted to retreat from the flames but he didn't make it. They closed off around him, sealing him in. Michael swore under his breath. How could he have been so foolish? The holy flame burned around him, getting no higher than his knees but Michael knew he was trapped.

Looking up into Lucifer's face, Michael felt a fresh surge of anger run through him. The fallen angel smirked with glee and the fire danced in his orbs with obvious delight. Lucifer chuckled. The match box was thrown onto the ground roughly and Lucifer took one step forward, folding his arms over his chest.

"My, my, haven't we fallen far?" said Lucifer quietly with a smile.

"I'm not the fallen one here," Michael bit back.

"Let's not get nasty," said Lucifer quickly, walking around the circle once. "We should be having a brotherly conversation here, not something between enemies."

"What would you like to talk about then?" asked Michael, jaw clenching tightly.

Lucifer shrugged lightly, the smirk still present on his face. "Oh, I don't know," he replied airily. "How are things with your army going? I see you got Castiel back. Didn't want Sofiel?"

"Castiel has proven his worth," said Michael firmly. "Sofiel cannot be found and you know the state of my army. I don't appreciate it being tainted by you."

"Oh, speaking of tainted..." Lucifer trailed off as he turned to face the battle that was still raging on in the clearing to the side of them. Michael followed his gaze and watched as well. It wasn't long before he realised that there were others on Lucifer's side. A few angels came out from the shadows of the trees on the other side and ran to help the demons.

"Damn it," Michael hissed.

"Oh, careful now Michael, shouldn't say something you might regret," said Lucifer, smiling.

"I'm going to kill you," breathed Michael, not hearing anything but his brother's words. Lucifer chuckled but he seemed to have nothing more to say. Michael could think of a few things. "You've always been the jealous little brother, haven't you?"

"Jealous?" Lucifer questioned with surprise. "Why would I be jealous of you?"

"I was put in charge of Father's army, I was made general, I've been able to keep things in line and I bowed down to things Father loved," replied Michael. "You weren't able to do the same."

"I will never bow down to lesser creatures," hissed Lucifer. "His beloved creations are nothing more than mere animals; vicious bloodthirsty animals."

"Are you so much better?" asked Michael. "Your creations are dark, evil and wreak havoc upon the world. You used to be at peace with us, at home. You used to converse with your brothers and sisters. You once loved Father. You once loved me."

"My creations are nothing more than a means to an end," admitted Lucifer. "They are needed for a purpose."

"Purpose? You mean to wipe out the innocent people of this world and destroy it?"

Those words made Lucifer stop. "What makes you think I want to see this world destroyed?" he asked quietly. "It is the last perfect creation that Father made and it is an incredibly beautiful one. I want it to be a safe haven."

"For whom?" asked Michael.

"I will not go back to Hell," said Lucifer sharply. "And I wonder how much you really want to kill me? Are you capable of it, Michael?"

Michael sighed as he looked to the ground briefly but eventually he looked at his brother again. "Lucifer... you've gone too far. Perhaps if things were different, if you'd repent and only give this up it could have been different."

"You no longer love me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Michael held Lucifer's gaze and he half shrugged, seemingly unsure of himself. "Look at what you've done, Lucifer."

"All those years ago you called me a freak, do you remember that?" asked Lucifer, changing the subject.

Michael nodded. "What I said that day was true and still is."

"There's nothing wrong with me or my ideas of change-"

"You're a freak, Lucifer!" Michael shouted. "No angel has ever fallen as far as you. You disgraced our kind by going against Father's wishes and you made me banish you to Hell. Do you think I wanted to do that, Lucifer? Do you think I was not torn apart by the judgement made?"

"You did nothing to stop Father," said Lucifer bitingly.

"You gave him no choice," said Michael sadly. "You gave me no choice."

Silence fell between them but the clashes of the battle near them reached their ears but neither of them took any notice, although Michael couldn't deny the white flashes he saw from the corner of his eye. He just hoped most of his soldiers were going to survive. He couldn't lose most of them now. It was too soon and at the moment, things weren't quite going to plan.

"Hmm," Lucifer hummed, appearing uninterested. "I always loved Father, I always loved you Michael and you may tell yourself that you had no choice but in reality you did. You always have a choice and you chose not to side with me."

"You were wrong!"

"No, Father thought I was wrong, not you," said Lucifer angrily.

Michael sighed, this time in defeat. It was pointless trying to talk about this. Lucifer kept refusing the see the truth of his own actions. "This is going nowhere," said Michael quietly. "End this. Kill me."

Lucifer chuckled, much to Michael's surprise. He walked around the circle again, clicking his tongue every now and then. "I'm not going to kill you, Michael," said Lucifer calmly.

"Why not?" Michael asked through gritted teeth.

"It would be like slaughtering an animal in a cage," said Lucifer in the same calm tone, stopping right in front of Michael again, but not close enough to touch the flames. "You're unarmed, fearful, it would be too easy."

"I thought that's what you would have wanted," said Michael quickly.

"No," Lucifer sighed. "No, someone such as yourself needs a hero's death, not one like this. I would never stoop so low."

"I doubt you can go any lower than you already have," commented Michael.

Ignoring his comments, Lucifer stepped back and started to walk away. "It will not be long, Michael. But first I have a few surprises in store before we even get to the end."

Michael's hard green eyes burned with anger as they followed his movements, unable to take in the words of what Lucifer meant. With one blink, Lucifer was gone. Breathing heavily, Michael finally turned his attention onto the battle that was still going. Bodies littered the ground and white flashes were still seen. Michael looked around. Despite what it meant, he needed to do something to help.

Looking towards the largest lake, Michael gathered all the energy he could muster. Slowly, his arms lifted towards the sky and the water followed his movements. Moving one arm around in a circle, the water formed into what looked like a tornado. Michael's breaths came out in hard pants as he lifted the water up from the dry bed and while he waited, he sent Raphael an order to get everyone out of there. Within seconds the order was carried through and all angels ran from the scene but before the demons could give much of a chase Michael threw the water onto the battlefield. A cry flew from Michael's mouth as he fell hard to the ground, his lungs hardly getting enough air, his angelic powers weakening considerably. But it was still more than he thought he was capable of while trapped in here.

Suddenly, Michael jumped to his feet and turned sharply. A frown appeared between his brows in confusion. There was no one there but he could have sworn someone just had been. The fears of Lucifer returning and deciding to finish it were high and feeling drained, Michael knew there would be nothing he could do to stop it. Feeling the presence tugging at him again, Michael silently urged for all people he could see to leave.

Once all had vanished, Michael waited until his breath returned and he looked around but still no one new could be seen. "Show yourself!" Michael demanded.

"Yeah, alright bro, mind your blood pressure."

Michael turned quickly to face the new voice. He couldn't deny that he didn't quite recognise the person in front of him. In confusion Michael frowned heavily as he looked the man over. It took longer than it should have but eventually it came to him. He knew the presence felt so familiar. And only now did Michael understand why it had been so hard to discover his location. It was because he was shielding it.

"Gabriel."

"Hey, Mike," Gabriel said with a wide grin. He looked around with a mock frown. "Well, it seems as though you're stuck."

"I've been looking for you," said Michael firmly, ignoring Gabriel's false concerns.

Gabriel placed his hands in his trouser pockets and hopped on the balls of his feet. "Oh, I've heard," he said casually. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"You've been posing as a trickster?" Michael questioned, feeling a little unsure, still ignoring his brother.

Gabriel laughed. "I love how surprised you are by that," he said, clearly still amused. "It's been a lot of fun actually. I don't remember ever having this much fun back home."

"You've been killing people," said Michael firmly.

"No one that didn't deserve it," said Gabriel quickly, pointing a finger at his brother.

Michael shook his head slowly. "It's not up to you who lives and who dies, Gabriel," he said in the same tone.

"What can I do for you, Mike?" Gabriel asked again.

"You need to release me and then we have to talk."

Gabriel laughed. "Hold on partner," he said, holding his hands up in front of his chest. "I think we should talk and then I'll consider releasing you." There was a pause. The look of anger across Michael's face did not go unnoticed. "Come on, Mike. Do you really think you're in the position to determine the order of things?"

"Fine, talk," ordered Michael.

"If I release you, I want a promise that you're going to leave me alone."

"What about Lucifer?" asked Michael quickly. "I know that you always wanted Dean and Sam to face up to their roles. They've now done that. Why haven't you stepped up to yours?"

Gabriel scoffed. "I want no part in this war, Michael," said Gabriel, his smile fading. "Most of the people coming here from home I haven't seen since I left and believe me when I say that I'd rather not have seen them at all. I want nothing to do with this."

Michael's anger increased but he nodded. "Fine," he repeated. "I won't involve you. Now, release me."

"Why not do it yourself?" Gabriel asked quickly. Michael's jaw clenched and he said nothing, making Gabriel laugh again. "Oh, that's right, drenching all of those demons must have taken some effort. Such a shame it was wasted though." Seeing the look on Michael's face deepen Gabriel stopped his taunting. "Alright, alright, I'll let you out."

With nothing more than a flick of his wrists, water from the closest lake sprung up high and Gabriel splashed it all around Michael's feet. The fire burned out and both angels shared a look before Gabriel turned and began to walk away. Suddenly, the anger within Michael about his brother's decisions melted away and he was left with something close to sadness.

"Gabriel!" Michael shouted. The archangel stopped, turned and waited. "You won't be able to walk away from this. It will haunt you. You'll remember before the end."

Another look was shared but Gabriel still said nothing. He gave the slightest shrug and turned away again. Michael remained rigid as he watched Gabriel leave. Part of him wanted to drag his brother somewhere secluded or have Father do it like he did with Raphael but Michael knew the problem with Gabriel was different. Gabriel was going to need time to think about things and Michael only hoped that he came to the right conclusion.

* * *

Four angels stood waiting in the room for their leader to return. The battle earlier tonight hadn't quite gone as planned but at least some of the opposition were dead. The only female angel in the room was the only one who wasn't participating in the debate going on behind her. Instead, she chose to ignore the voices and watch the full moon in the dark sky.

The white light made everything it touch look pure and she almost wondered if it could make it look the same about her. The knowledge of recent events did nothing to shake the faith she had in her leader but nothing seemed to be happening. His plans were shared with no one and admittedly, it was a little frustrating to say the least.

She was aware that his ideas on how things should end was up to him but the way things were going it seemed as though he had no idea what he was doing. Tonight almost all the angels with him died. The four of them here, now, were lucky to escape with their lives. The army they faced were more prepared then they had been informed of and it took them off guard.

Heavy-lidded eyes closed as a deep, shaky breath was taken in. After all things they had been through to get here, she just hoped it wasn't going to be all for nothing. Seeing a white flash in the distance, she quickly wondered if now was the time that answers could be given. They were greatly needed, for all of them.

"Apollyon, are you planning to join in or are just going to stand there?" asked a rough voice.

Apollyon turned, brushing a strand of her short blonde hair off her face. Her light blue eyes studied the three angels she shared the room with. The one who just spoke was Metatron, the angel of thought. It was quickly learnt that he was a brutal angel by nature, something which greatly surprised her. Apollyon crossed her arms over her chest as she still focused on him. The vessel he used was a tall, broad-shoulder man, who possessed a thick heavy-set jaw and quite a musclier frame. And right now, he appeared quite displeased.

"I'm listening," she said quietly in a firm tone.

"We are supposed to be discussing this," said Yofiel in an almost desperate voice.

Apollyon's eyes shifted onto the angel beside Metatron. Besides Lucifer, Yofiel was one of the most beautiful angels around. Apollyon supposed that being the angel of divine beauty must mean something. It should be only fitting that he take a vessel he considered to fit the bill. The tall vessel was slender and had short dark hair that stood up in different directions from the ends. His pale skin stood out effortlessly from the white light of the moon that filtered in from outside.

"Perhaps she's changed her mind," said Forcas, the last to speak amongst them.

Apollyon's eyes moved again. Forcas was always an angel she had trouble figuring out. She scoffed lightly. The angel of invisibility. She speculated on whether that could have had anything to do with it. He was logical and quite clever. Perhaps it was one of the reasons their leader insisted on him joining them. Quickly, she looked him over. The vessel's dark skin stood out easily through the white suit it wore. The dark eyes watched the others with suspicion.

"I would never change my mind," said Apollyon calmly. "Nothing will be decided upon until our leader returns. He will be the one to make the decisions here, not us."

"I'm so glad my opinion still counts around here."

The three male angels jumped, clearly startled by the new voice and they turned quickly. Apollyon glanced over them casually with a bored expression. Lucifer stepped into the room and the three angels quickly stepped out of his way as he approached Apollyon. When reaching her, Lucifer cupped her cheeks with both hands and forced her to look up further. Their eyes locked and for the most part, she showed no fear. Gently, Lucifer bent down and pressed his lips to her cheek.

When he released her he looked to the others in the room who continued to watch them. "So, what seems to be the problem?" All eyes in the room now avoided Lucifer and his head tilted to the side with a faint smile. "Oh, so now no one is interested in talking? How surprising." Still no one spoke. "I suggest someone start talking."

Shaking her head Apollyon started but in quiet almost inaudible voice. "There are some concerns over what happened tonight."

"Such as?" Lucifer asked, turning to face her.

"We lost most of our numbers in angels," she said in disbelief. "Michael's army is still heavily intact and only half of them were there. We cannot go up against Michael with these numbers. We will suffer heavy losses, heavier than we already have."

"Then I suggest the numbers be made up," said Lucifer lightly.

"How?" Metatron questioned roughly. Lucifer turned on him but he didn't back down. "All the angels we had were sent to Silver Lakes and we are the only ones who returned. The only thing a demon can do against an angel is to exorcise it back to Heaven and the problem is that it takes too long."

"I see," said Lucifer slowly. "Well, I guess others will have to found."

"Michael will never allow it," said Yofiel quickly.

"I don't care what Michael will allow for," said Lucifer loudly, making Yofiel jump. Lucifer approached him slowly and came to a stop. He caressed Yofiel's cheek gently. The next words he spoke were soft and quiet. "This will have to be done quietly and without Michael knowing," he continued. "Michael cannot be everywhere at once and I know of others who may join us..." Lucifer trailed off momentarily and he turned and walked towards the window, standing beside Apollyon. "One of them I will deal with myself. His mind needs to be changed..."

The three male angels frowned at each other but Apollyon's eyes remained on Lucifer. She looked him over, quickly wondering if he was suddenly feeling alright. Her blue eyes betrayed pity and she made no attempt to hide it.

"Lucifer, we want you to succeed but I think caution is needed," she said quietly. "Michael is not to be underestimated and I'm sure the knowledge of our betrayal is already known."

"Perhaps but it still must be done," said Lucifer firmly. "Take the names I give you and seek them out. Make sure it is done discreetly. I will not stand for any one of you dying." He paused, still keeping his back to them. "Now go."

All four angels nodded obediently and left without saying another word. Once they were gone Lucifer breathed deeply before exhaling heavily. Placing his hands on his hips, he kept his focus on outside. He didn't know what was going to happen, he only knew what needed to happen. Michael could not be allowed to win and get the upper hand, which he knew Michael now had. Thinking about what just occurred, Lucifer cursed himself. Maybe he should have just killed Michael tonight and gotten it over with but a part of him couldn't let go.

Thoughts of the one he needed to see came to mind and Lucifer made his mind up quickly. Yes, he needed to speak to him. There was one time in the past where he thought his brother might change sides but it seemed to slip through his fingers. It couldn't happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Storm clouds moved over the sky with ease, waiting to find a suitable place to stop. Michael's green eyes watched them with interest, silently questioning on whether another storm was approaching. Ever since Lucifer was freed, the weather seemed to change erratically from day to day. It never stayed the same and Michael had now seen more storms and horrible weather down here then was normal.

As he waited for his brother to arrive, Michael thought about the previous night. Things hadn't quite gone to plan and he was still angry at himself for letting Lucifer trap him and escape with such ease. Lucifer's words that night still infuriated him also. Never before had he thought it possible for one to fall so far and not see the results of their actions. Michael just wanted Lucifer to see what he was doing to the world and his family. Was it too much to believe that they still meant something to him?

The sky rumbled threateningly and took no time in following it through. Rain poured from the sky and drenched everything in sight in mere seconds. With nothing more than click of his fingers, a large metal shelter appeared overhead, keeping Michael dry. The pin drops on the roof were loud but Michael ignored them. Glancing around a few times, he again wondered where his brother was. He just hoped nothing had happened to slow him up.

"Hello, General."

Michael turned at the sound of the voice. His features tightened as he realised how close Raphael was standing to him. It was a little unnerving. He looked his fellow archangel over. Compared to their last personal encounter, he seemed better, more focused. It gave Michael hope for the rest of his army. Perhaps if Raphael could be reformed then so could others who disobeyed or fell. It almost gave Michael hope for Lucifer.

"You're late," stated Michael.

"Forgive me," said Raphael quickly. "I have no excuse."

Nodding slowly, Michael chose to ignore his words. There were a few other things that were a little more pressing right now. "Where are Ariel and Azriel?"

"Ariel has rejoined your army and is ready but Azriel needs more time," replied Raphael. "She is not ready to fight." Raphael paused momentarily, choosing his words carefully. "Perhaps Father should speak with her as he did with me."

"Has she said anything?" asked Michael looking out from the shelter. Slowly, he walked forwards a few steps, coming to a stop just where the shelter ended and he looked out into the rain. Michael breathed deeply. A faint smile tugged at his mouth as he was reminded of the simple things upon this world that he missed. It had been a long time since he'd last been down here. He'd forgotten what it was like.

"No," said Raphael unmoving, his eyes firmly resting upon Michael's back. "She's been a little uncooperative and we're unsure of what should be done. I thought something more appropriate could be done with her but I knew you'd be against it."

"Torture is never an option," said Michael firmly.

A stab of sadness ran through Michael. Coming down here did unnatural things to angels, he was aware of that. The surrounding humans could be bad influences and do unspeakable evil and sometimes things rubbed off. Michael was sure similar things happened to Castiel to make him question his faith. He knew Castiel still retained faith in their Father. He was never the problem. It was his overzealous brothers that were the problem.

"What shall be done then?" asked Raphael quietly when no answer came.

Michael sighed. "I don't want to send her to Father. Only you, Gabriel, Lucifer and I have laid eyes upon him and it's the way Father wants it. Keep her in isolation until something can be reached. Perhaps with some alone time she will come to the right conclusion on her own."

"Yes, sir," said Raphael quietly.

"Have the angels on Lucifer's side been named?"

"Yes, sir," repeated Raphael. "There were fifteen of them. All died except four. They are Apollyon, Yofiel, Metatron and Forcas."

Michael frowned faintly as he finally turned to look at Raphael. "What does Lucifer want with the destroyer?"

"Rumour has it that she's Lucifer's second in command," answered Raphael. "If something happens to Lucifer then Apollyon takes over."

"Did they join willing?" asked Michael, looking away again.

"Apollyon did," replied Raphael. "But we're not sure about the others."

There was a small silent pause as Michael gathered his thoughts together. Knowing what his brother was like, he knew what was going to be attempted next. There was no way Lucifer would let things continue like this.

"I want angels that are under doubt to be looked at," said Michael. "All of them questioned. I will not lose anymore members of my army."

"Yes sir, it will be done," said Raphael quickly with a small bow. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"How many of my army were lost?"

"As far as can be assessed now, around fifty," replied Raphael. "The rest are fine and are regathering, awaiting your orders."

Michael nodded as he took the words in. He had trouble thinking about the losses his army has already suffered but Michael knew there were larger things at stake here. Without sparing his brother a glance, Michael spoke.

"That will be all."

Without another word, Raphael nodded and vanished, leaving Michael alone once again. Another sigh escaped him. A feeling of dread crept into his chest. Part of him was sure that Lucifer had already tracked down loose members of his army. He should have seen it coming earlier but perhaps Michael didn't want to admit how far Lucifer was willing to go. The question of why Lucifer didn't end it last night came to mind many times and each time Michael came back with no answer. Lucifer could have won right then and there. It could have been over for him. The excuse of him not dying a hero's death he didn't buy for a moment. Knowing where everything was headed, Michael knew something needed to be done and soon.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the few people that remained around left, leaving one angel alone. He finished up his work quickly, wanting to get away from this grizzly scene. As the last body fell into the mass pit, Castiel stood tall and sighed as he looked down at the deceased. The forty-seven bodies were all a pale grey and most eyes were open and focused upon the yellowing sky above.

He turned his attention to the side as someone joined him. Ariel sighed heavily and watched Castiel pour gasoline onto the bodies before lighting a match. A down pouring of sorrow filled Castiel's chest as he watched the flames burn high, the orange light flickering at eye level. A single tear ran down Ariel's cheek but she let it fall.

"Does Michael know of this?"

Castiel gave a very faint shrug. "If he doesn't he will soon." He looked at his fellow angel again. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how things were coming," she replied. "And it seems I've come at the worst part."

"This wasn't the worst part," said Castiel gravely. "Losing them and putting them in there was."

Ariel nodded but said nothing more of it. "Have you spoken with Michael?"

"No," said Castiel quietly. "To everyone he's been distant since the confrontation with Lucifer."

Remembering the stories of the battle, Ariel felt curiosity tug at her. "Does Meg still live?"

Castiel's jaw clenched in anger but he nodded lightly. "Yes, unfortunately," he replied tightly. "She didn't put up much of a fight before running." Ariel's face showed slight disappointment before she turned and Castiel's head turned the whole way to watch her walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the others," replied Ariel. "I need to know what's happening next. Will you be alright here?"

Castiel only nodded and Ariel left. Turning back to the fiery pit, his eyes once again lay upon the empty, dead bodies. It made Castiel think of his own. It still belonged to Jimmy but he was no longer present. It was an odd thing to know. Last time, Castiel sensed Jimmy's presence and he felt empty without it. It also made him feel a little guilty but the only thing that made him feel better was the knowledge that Jimmy's soul and consciousness were in a better place. He was more than sure of it.

"Regret is never a good thing, Castiel."

The familiar voice sent chills down Castiel's spine, giving him goose bumps and he turned quickly to face the sound. Standing a few feet from him was Lucifer, still wearing Sam's skin. The knowledge alone was enough to irritate Castiel but taking a deep breath he managed to keep calm. There seemed to be no trap. He could vanish or call for help whenever needed. Deciding to keep quiet, Castiel waited.

"Nothing to say?" Lucifer asked after a few moments. He watched as Castiel's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. As his arm rose slightly, Lucifer beat him to it. Clicking his fingers, chains flew from nowhere and chained him against a brick wall opposite the pit. A chuckling was heard as Castiel attempted to move and push the chains off him. A shimmer of blue shone past his vision and he was sure Castiel saw it too. "There's no getting out of this until we're finished."

"Finished?" asked Castiel, playing along.

Lucifer stepped closer to Castiel, leaving only inches between them. "You and I need to have a little chat," he said a smile forming on his face, his head tilting faintly to the side.

"I have nothing to say to you," Castiel grounded out.

"Perhaps not," said Lucifer in slight agreement. "But I have a few things for you to think about and at the moment, we have more than enough time." Lucifer paused as he glanced in the direction of the burning bodies. "I'm surprised you're bothering to burn them at all," he added loosely. "Since when do angels care about the vessel once the angel possessing it is dead?"

"It is a sign of respect for them too," said Castiel quietly.

"Really?" asked Lucifer, feigning interest. "What will happen to yours once you leave it, the same? Poor Jimmy. Doesn't his family deserve to bury him and mourn properly?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed further. "Don't you dare preach about humility when you have none."

"My, my," said Lucifer haughtily. "Aren't we a brave one." A chuckled followed. "It seems the anger is not lost on you."

"What do you want?" Castiel blurted, having enough of this.

"I want you to fall... again," said Lucifer honestly.

"I never fell-"

"But you did disobey, you can do it again," interrupted Lucifer.

"No."

The word was spoken firmly and confidently. The two angels held each other's gaze for a long silent stretch and Lucifer licked his lips slowly. "You say no now Castiel but it won't be long until you realise your mistake."

"No," Castiel repeated in the same tone.

Lucifer chuckled once again. It was proving a little harder to get past the hard exterior of the now reformed angel. Remembering how Castiel once was made Lucifer wonder whether he still held faith in his brothers or whether it had welted and was on the verge of dying. Lucifer was betting that it was closer to the latter.

"How much do you think Michael really trusts you, Castiel?" he asked lightly. "I mean, you disobeyed and now all of a sudden he's let you back into his army without so much as an interrogation. You've never wondered?"

"He isn't you."

A raw laugh sounded. "No, he isn't," agreed Lucifer. "You're very correct in that statement, Castiel. But tell me, what happens to you when this is over?"

"What happens to the angels on your side when this is over?" asked Castiel quickly.

"They'll live in peace, here with me, or die, making it a reality."

"Meaning you don't care what happens to them as long as you win?"

Lucifer pointed a finger at Castiel and tutted lightly. "You're twisting my words," he said with a faint smirk.

Castiel finally looked away from his fallen brother and glanced back at the large hole in the ground. The fire was starting to burn out and Castiel closed his eyes at the smell. It needed to be closed up otherwise the smell would stretch far and despite no humans being that close, it was still better to be safe.

Lucifer opened his mouth to say more but before another word could be uttered a white light interrupted and Castiel shielded his eyes. Instantly, a groan echoed as he fell to the hard, dirty ground as the chains were removed. The light instantly disappeared and Castiel glanced up but all he saw was the pit and looking into it was Michael. The look etched in his features was that of sadness. There was no mistaking it.

Castiel glanced up and down each way and slowly a frown appeared between his brows. He approached Michael but stopped a few feet from him. Michael didn't turn, he just kept his eyes on their deceased family members.

"Did- did that really just happen?" he asked, feeling a little stunned.

Slowly, Michael nodded. "Yes."

It was the only reply that was forthcoming. Castiel hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries but he quickly decided that he needed more than that. "What happened to Lucifer?"

"I don't know," said Michael, unmoving. "I knew it wouldn't work but he needed to leave."

"Why do you not just kill him?" asked Castiel hesitantly. "The army cannot be of anything help. Only you can kill him."

Michael sighed deeply. "I know," he said, unfazed by Castiel's words or tone. "But Lucifer shares my power. He is capable of everything I'm capable of. I cannot just click my fingers and Lucifer will drop dead. No, unfortunately it will not be that easy. It needs to be right."

Castiel's frown deepened. Since returning to Heaven's army, not once had Castiel seen his superior so despondent. He quickly wondered if Lucifer was the reason or if something or someone else was causing it. But before he could dwell on these new thoughts much longer, Castiel was brought back to the present by Michael's voice again.

"I do wonder though, Castiel... did you consider it?"

"Consider... what?" Castiel questioned, confused.

"Lucifer's offer... disobeying again and joining him," Michael clarified.

"No," said Castiel immediately.

Finally, Michael turned to face him. The new look upon his face was no longer unmistakable. It was completely unreadable but Castiel knew it was still determination, resolution he saw his vessel's green eyes. Being close to the vessel when it was Dean had given him that one advantage as that look had been seen before.

"Good," said Michael sternly. "I would hate to banish you as I did Lucifer, especially after the trust I have given you." He paused as he turned back to the pit and began to cover it with the piles of dirt that lay to the sides. Castiel reached out and helped with the other side. "Raphael is checking on the other angels. The four that survived on Lucifer's side have been named. I suggest while Lucifer is trying to recruit we seek them out."

Castiel nodded but said nothing as they continued. Once the mass grave was completely covered with dirt, the two angels looked at each other again. Michael nodded slowly as he looked Castiel over. He needed to be sure and he just hoped that after everything Castiel had done for him and his vessel that his trust and faith in him wasn't misplaced.

Within moments, Michael vanished into thin air and after inhaling deeply, Castiel followed. Only one of those angels he never really wanted to see again and he knew getting them to come back to Michael's army wasn't going to be an easy task.

* * *

Only hours later the city of Pomona, California went up in smoke, screaming could be heard from miles around from a new threat that appeared out of thin air. All of the tallest buildings were alight, the flames rising high into the air and the smoke billowing thickly up into the sky, blackening out the afternoon sun. Debris littered the streets as did the bodies of the deceased, most of which were ignored by survivors who ran up and down the streets, trampling them to escape the horror.

In the noise of the chaos only one person seemed to be enjoying any of it. A small boy stood in the centre of the city, slowly turning on the spot, watching how his powers sent everything into darkness within minutes. A small smile tugged at his mouth as his darkening eyes gleamed at the destruction.

Ignoring the screaming people around him, he walked up the main street which was quite a lengthy one. He glanced to his sides, looking at the dead that laid in the gutters and on the sidewalks and the dying who were propped up against walls, and doors of shops, trying to stave off the inevitable. The denial of humans was one thing he found most fascinating. They started wars and fought constantly but when it was something unknown, something unwarranted, it's a tragedy.

"Please... help us... p-please..."

At the voice the boy stopped in his tracks. Frowning faintly, he turned to face a middle-aged woman, leaning against a brick wall with blood running thickly down her face. Her wide vivid blue eyes stared up at him in fear and a faint trace of longing. Of course, he knew what she wanted but it couldn't happen. His head titled to the side slowly in curiosity as he continued to watch her.

Shaking his head slowly, he began to walk away. "You're nothing but a monster! A monster!"

The smile becoming more prominent, the boy stopped again and looked at the woman who cowered into the wall as though trying to disappear through it. As he lifted his arm, the woman shrieked and threw her arms around her head but it did her no good. Throwing his arm to the side there was a distinct crack that resonated through the noise already surrounding them. Instantly, the woman's arms fell to her side and her body slumped sideways, dead. Turning back to the road ahead the boy continued until he reached the end.

There, at the end, stood a single shack which he had put up himself when he arrived here a few hours earlier. He opened the door without touching it and looked inside, making sure what he held in there hadn't escaped but his worry had been for nothing. All seven angels inside were still alive. Originally, there had been twelve but something needed to be done. The remaining angels inside cowered from the orange lit and from fear of what would be done to them.

But the boy didn't move. He remained standing where he was, looking them over one by one. None of them he knew by name but of all angels he could have captured, these ones meant nothing. The one he truly wanted still eluded him and he didn't know why. Since using his powers and letting them grow he found himself able to do all sorts of things. Part of him always knew he was special but these powers were beyond belief. He could do most things with a single thought although sometimes he did more despite it not being necessary. Sometimes it added to the fun.

Licking his lips slowly, the boy made a decision. Using only his eyes, he picked up one angel and dragged her outside of the shack. The slight struggle quickly stopped to look around. The angel's eyes were wide and fearful but the boy knew those were only surface feelings. He would never truly know how deeply angels felt things. He thought they had no feeling at all. The ones he had met so far seemed to have none.

"I want to know where he is!"

"W-who-"

"Castiel!" the boy screamed. "I want to know where he is."

"I- I don't know!" the angel cried.

A cold shiver ran through the boy as they were joined by a new person. He remained still though, wondering what he's game plan was. "Put her down, Jesse."

"Give me Castiel and I'll leave this entire world alone," the boy said calmly, looking at an empty spot of road behind the angel he still held.

There was a tiny sigh heard. "You cannot have him," said Michael gently. "He is currently needed elsewhere. The heavenly host is currently in disarray and I need to fix it but right now, you're hindering that effort."

"The heavenly host," said Jesse, in a dream-like tone. For a moment his eyes glazed over but he quickly came back and snapped the angel's neck before releasing the body, hearing it thud to the ground. With a click of his fingers a bright white light exploded from the body and Michael shielded his eyes from the heavenly blast. The angel was dead.

"Jesse-"

"Did you know that I could kill you with a single thought?" asked Jesse, interrupting. "Who would have thought? A half human, half demon child, able to kill the highest archangel. A bit ironic, isn't it?"

"I am aware of your extraordinary gifts, Jesse," said Michael calmly. "But I am no threat to you."

"That's not what Lucifer says," Jesse said quickly.

"So you have met my little brother," said Michael in the same calm tone. This must be one of the surprises that Lucifer said he had in store for him. The last thing he wanted was to anger Jesse. It wouldn't help anyone right now, especially not him. "I'm sure he's told you many things, one of the first being that he wouldn't lie to you, that he has no need. While it is true that he doesn't lie, he doesn't exactly tell the truth either."

"Explain," demanded Jesse.

"He twists the truth to his own ends-"

"I believe that's what a lie is," said Jesse sharply. "Lucifer and I have spoken, a few times actually. He apologised for sending any and all demons my way and that it was the wrong thing to do. He told me of my powers, what I'm capable of and once I learnt to use it I felt free. He told me that I almost died, if it hadn't have been for my gift."

"Castiel was only doing what he thought was right..."

"Right!?" Jesse yelled, clearly outraged.

Michael jumped as an explosion to the side of them went off, sending thousands of screams up into the air along with fire and debris. "He was trying to protect me," said Michael in a firm but quiet voice. "This was something he feared. That we would meet in a situation such as this and you would turn into something you tried to stop from coming true. What you have can be considered a gift but you must stop what you're doing, Jesse. These people are innocent and they certainly don't deserve for this to happen."

"No one can stop me," said Jesse tightly.

"No human, demon or even angel can stop you, that is true but there is still one person who you have no power over."

"Who, God?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

"Yes, my Father," continued Michael. "Only he has the power to stop you and he has not done so yet. He believes in the goodness in you. You can stop now, repent and be forgiven. Lucifer will only drag you into the fiery pits of Hell and trust me; it is the worst place imaginable."

"I want Castiel."

"Will you put everything right and let all these people go including the angels if I bring Castiel here?"

Jesse thought about it for a long moment, no doubt taking in all his options. Without saying a word, the boy looked around and eventually he nodded. The fires in the distance went out, most buildings were put back together and the dying were healed. The shack he built suddenly disappeared into thin air and the angels within vanished at Michael's order.

"I want Castiel," repeated Jesse.

"I know," said Michael gently. "But first I need a promise that you will not harm him."

"I promise to not harm him."

Against his better judgement, Michael summoned Castiel to his location and within seconds, the other angel joined them. Instantly, he froze at the scene before him but he kept silent. He looked to Michael who kept his eyes on Jesse. But Jesse was looking at Castiel with a small, seemingly amused smile upon his little face.

"Hello, Castiel," said Jesse. His tone was difficult to decipher. "It's been a while." There a pause but Castiel said nothing, prompting Jesse to turn his head sideways slightly. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes, I remember you," replied Castiel in a quiet, dull tone.

"You wanted to kill me and you almost succeeded," said Jesse dangerously.

Michael's eyes flickered between Jesse and Castiel but his fellow angels eyes remained on the boy. For a moment, Michael could have sworn he saw a flash of guilt sweep across Castiel's face. He looked back to the boy who seemed to be getting angry by Castiel's presence alone.

"I'm sorry," said Castiel sincerely. "But this is what I feared would happen."

"If you had just left me alone," the boy grounded out angrily.

"You were hurting people by what you believed in and it needed to be stopped..."

"You mean I needed to be stopped?" said Jesse loudly.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said again.

Jesse scoffed. "I don't want your apologies." Suddenly, a cry flew from Castiel's mouth as he was thrown up against a nearby wall and held there with nothing more than a thought. Castiel's blue eyes widened but he said nothing as Jesse took a few steps closer and opened his mouth to say more. "I want to see your blood trickle down your body until it's drained from a wound in your chest, making a large pool under your feet. To me, that sounds better than an apology."

"Jesse!" Michael said loudly. "You promised not to harm him."

"I lied," said Jesse, his head turning unnaturally. "I am half demon, you know. Or did you forget? I think it's expected."

"It doesn't have to be like this, you don't have to turn into a monster," said Michael quickly, the volume of his voice rising. He made to step forward but he was blocked by something he could not see. Sensing that he could do nothing, Michael's eyes widened as he watched Jesse pulled a silver knife was nowhere and plunge it into Castiel's heart. His eyes widened further as he cried out in agony. In seconds, his head lolled against his chest and his breathing turned shallow.

Holding up one hand, Jesse began to chant something Michael had never heard before. "What are you doing?"

"Killing him," said Jesse innocently. "But don't worry, Michael. You're next."

"Jesse... stop...!"

Michael was instantly silenced as he was thrown onto the wall beside Castiel, immobilised. He struggled against his invisible bonds but his efforts were in vain. Jesse removed the trench coat from Castiel's body and raised his hand again and began to chant. The blood from Castiel's chest flowed out thicker and faster than it was previously. It soaked the clothes through, turning the white shirt red before it trickled downward, running off the ends of his shoes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The blackened sky lingered above them like an angry blanket as the torture of two angels continued below. The screams of the people were restarted as the fires were lit across just over three-quarters of the city. Four explosions rocked the ground and sparks flew high into the air. Green eyes briefly wandered over the remains of the city. They were losing and he couldn't believe that he was unable to talk Jesse out of his destructive ways. Perhaps something should have been done about this earlier.

"Jesse!" Michael cried out uneasily. "You need to stop. It's not too late!"

The young boy ignored the archangel and kept his focus upon Castiel. The young boy's eyes turned black as his concentration grew and his skin flushed with heat, sweat dripping off him steadily. The smile that was present grew larger, completely amused by what he was watching happen right before his eyes.

Michael pulled against the bonds, still to no avail. They were tight and held strong. Michael let out a cry of anger and frustration. He knew of Jesse's power, they all did but he never expected to be killed with them. When he felt the child's presence before, the soul was pure and light. He could only imagine what Lucifer said or did to make him change so dramatically.

Hearing the choked noises beside him, Michael felt his chest tighten. There was nothing he could do. It was about to be over for both of them. Feeling the life of Castiel draining beside him, a few tears ran down his cheeks. It made him feel empty. If he hadn't insisted on his army being complete then this wouldn't be happening right now.

Then it came to him. Michael looked up to the heavens and silently pleaded for them to be joined. The sounds beside him faded and were quickly gone, replaced with silence. Michael felt the panic within reach high levels. Eventually it was broken by a contented sigh and Michael was brought back to what was happening in front of him.

Jesse's attention was now on him. The black eyes were gone, once again replaced with the normal eyes of a child. The anger in Michael rised again but it did him no good. Jesse continued to smile and he took a step closer to Michael. He licked his lips slowly before speaking.

"I'm not sorry for killing him," he said lightly. Michael then watched as Jesse bent down and with one finger scooped up some blood off the ground. Michael closed his eyes at the sight of the dark red substance looking at him. It was his fault. Jesse then leaned forwards and wiped the blood onto the green jacket Michael wore. "How do you feel?"

Michael's only response was to look back up at the dark sky. The only hope he held for a few moments was fading and now he was almost certain that this was the end. He should have known Lucifer was going to find a way to finish him without doing it himself. He was nothing but a gutless coward.

"You don't really think _God _is going to help you, do you?" asked Jesse, his mocking tone dripping with disdain. "I thought he would rush to your aid but it seems... you're unimportant. You're a tool, something to be used. Surely, God could kill Lucifer with a click of his fingers and be done with it. What is he waiting for, Michael, the world to end or for humans to become extinct? Is your faith still holding?"

"Jesse..." Michael gasped.

The boy chuckled, still very amused by everything. Concentrating on Michael he curled his fist into a ball and the panic within Michael increased. He could no longer breathe. But suddenly, the dark sky seemed to split open down the middle and a pure heavenly white light shone down on the entire city and everything turned silent. It was as though someone put the volume of everyone and everything on mute. Michael gasped for air as the pressure around his throat lifted.

Slowly, Jesse turned his back on Michael and looked down the road where a single figure was walking towards them. A seemingly bright light flowed throughout the figure's body but the closer it came the slower it faded. Standing at fifty feet away, the figure stopped and was now clearly visible.

The tall man was dressed in an angelic looking white robe that covered his feet, dragging along the ground behind him. The tan skin, dark hair and dark eyes of the human looking form seemed out of place for the heavenly presence but it completely caught Jesse's attention. The eyes seemed sad and filled with great pity, angering the boy. He reached out to attack, to choke the person like he had done with Michael but nothing transpired.

Shock etched onto Jesse's face and he took one step backwards, unsure of what to do. He jumped noticeably as his control over Michael was now gone and the archangel fell to the ground but he quickly recovered. But he remained where he was, his eyes firmly fixed on the body that once belonged to John Winchester. It was his Father... it was God. Michael's eyes widened and his mouth drooped slightly. Remembering where they were, he put his attention back onto the matter at hand.

Clearly forgetting Michael, Jesse's full interest was on God. At the moment, it seemed as though nothing else existed except the two of them. They stared at each other for a long moment, nothing being said, no sound being made. Michael could only hold his breath while he waited for what happened and not look beside him. He couldn't.

"What do you want!?" Jesse yelled in anger.

"I want you to stop what you're doing," said God in a very soft, quiet voice but there was no mistaking it. That voice sounded like John. "Can you not see you're hurting innocent people as well as yourself? Were you foolish enough to believe that anything good would come from this? Lucifer is troubled and he must be stopped. If you do not want to end up the same way, you should stop too."

Breathing heavily Jesse answered back. "You're just going to kill me anyway. What does it matter?"

"Being what you are is not your fault," said God in the same tone. "But you can choose to not go down that dark and slippery path. There is still time. Step back now."

Tears of anger and frustration flowed freely down Jesse's cheek. "No, no, no, no, no," Jesse muttered, shaking his head rapidly. "I can't! Don't you see!? This won't ever end. If Lucifer is killed someone else will take his place and this will all happen again!"

"I hope your soul can rest in peace."

Michael's eyes closed tightly at those words. There was a brief flash of white before Michael opened them. It seemed as though Jesse was no more. His little body lay upon the ground, curled up on its side, seemingly at peace but Michael knew better. Ignoring the body, he turned to face the one still pinned against the wall. Michael's body seemed to give way and he leaned against Castiel, hoping that it hadn't been too late.

"Michael."

The voice that spoke his name was authoritative and firm. Michael took a few moments before forcing himself off Castiel and he turned to face his father. Instantly, he knelt and bowed his head in shame. The figure of God moved closer and stopped right in front of his eldest son. With an outstretched hand he placed it upon Michael's head. A shiver ran through Michael. The feeling of the hand was odd. It wasn't cold or hot. It felt as though it were barely there. It was then Michael realised. God wasn't using a vessel. He hadn't brought John Winchester back to life. He was merely taking the image, nothing more.

"My son," said God evenly. "Castiel is back home, where he belongs. I should have done more for him."

"H- He's not dead?" asked Michael, his voice shaking.

"Yes, he's dead," answered God immediately. "But I've sent his soul to Heaven. I will not bring him back. He belongs at peace and there he shall stay. You must do this without him. You must trust the others like you once did and you must stop Lucifer now. No longer can you wait, drawing this out. It must be done now. Get your army together and go to Lucifer."

Fresh tears fell from Michael's eyes and his voice quivered heavily when he spoke again. "My Lord, why do you not seek out Lucifer?"

"You know why, Michael," came the solemn reply.

"What if I fail, Father?" said Michael hesitantly; hating the tone his voice took. It sounded weak.

"My son, you are loved and my faith in your resolve is strong," answered God. He seemed unshakable in his words. "This is your task and it is something that you have heard too many times. It will now end. Go and do what has been asked of you."

Without looking up, Michael nodded, showing his acceptance of his mission. The light disappeared in an instant and it made Michael look up. God was gone. Michael got to his feet and wiped his eyes. Regaining his composure quickly, Michael walked to Castiel and froze. Guilt tore through his chest, threatening to shred his insides. The body of Jimmy Novak was still and immobile against the wall, the blood against the clothes seemingly dry already.

As Michael took him off the wall only one thought came to mind. _It's my fault_. No one deserved this, especially not Castiel after everything he had given to Michael. Holding Castiel steady in his arms, Michael exhaled shakily. He needed to be buried along with the others but before Michael left, he had a better idea. It couldn't be left like this. If the world was going to end badly then they deserved at least some peace of mind. Not giving Jesse another thought, Michael left.

* * *

Back at his hideout, Lucifer once again stood at the window that led onto the balcony. It was morning and the sun was just beyond the horizon, not quite showing itself but letting off a deep orange haze. A sigh echoed the small room as Lucifer's head raised up, his chin pointing outwards. Things hadn't quite gone to plan.

It was more than disappointing that he couldn't bring Castiel onto his side. Even worse was that Castiel had never taken that final step to be on his side at any time but still, he thought he could push the angel towards it. It seemed his faith and hope in Michael had never wavered but the reasons why were still unclear to him. Lucifer folded his arms over his chest. It seemed he had been right about Castiel in one of the first times they met on earth. He was a peculiar angel indeed.

Just as the tip of the sun came into view Lucifer's hazel eyes were brightened up instantly. He blinked slowly, his thoughts still on Castiel. He made a small mental note to ask Michael how he had kept the angel in line and also he'd have to try again. Surely, the trust between them was strong but he was sure he could stop it from becoming stronger.

Suddenly, the front door of the apartment burst open and slammed against the wall behind it and Meg ran into the room, panting and clutching at her chest but she seemed unharmed. Lucifer kept his back to her, waiting to hear what she had for him. Meg took a moment to get her breath back and she kept a small distance between her and Lucifer.

"Sir, Jesse... is dead... as is Castiel..."

Everything seemed to stop. Lucifer's arms fell to his sides as he turned to face Meg, a questioning look plastered across his face. His head tilted sideways slightly as he took the few steps towards Meg, closing the distance between them.

"Castiel... is dead?" he asked, slowly, unsure.

"Yes, sir," said Meg tightly, confirming Lucifer's fears.

"What happened?" asked Lucifer, the anger slowly rising. "Why is he dead!?"

Meg's voice shook as she answered. "J-Jesse was destroying the town and Michael showed up. Jesse said he would stop what he was doing if he could have Castiel and-"

"Michael dangled Castiel right in front of him?" asked Lucifer as he stepped closer to Meg, leering in anger.

"N-no," said Meg quickly. "Well, kind of. He made Jesse promise not to harm him and he promised but he went back on it. He almost killed Michael too."

"What stopped him?"

"God... I think..." said Meg, now nothing more than a quivering mess.

Lucifer stopped cold. He moved away from Meg turning his back on her again. He glanced outside. The sun had just pushed past the horizon and was now a full circle. The look of a brand new day made Lucifer feel worse. He should have known Michael would have tried to talk to the child. Michael killed Castiel and he was going to see to it that he paid for it.

"Where are the angels?" asked Lucifer, unmoving.

"Y-your angels, sir?" asked Meg, unsure.

"Yes, my angels!" he snapped impatiently.

"They should be here soon," she replied quickly. "I believe some more have joined but it may not be enough to wipe out Michael's army."

Lucifer muttered something incoherent and Meg frowned but she didn't question it. As four more people entered the room, Meg took a jump backwards, wanting to get away from the overpowering angel presence. But they continued on and ignored her as they faced Lucifer, waiting for him to speak first.

"Tell me you have something good," he breathed with displeasure.

"Only sixty have joined us sir," said Apollyon respectfully. "It seems Michael's hold on his army is slipping."

"It's not slipping," Lucifer hissed quietly. "Michael's army is comprised of hundreds. We will need a plan."

* * *

The quiet road of Elmwood Street in Pontiac, Illinois suddenly illuminated brightly as the lights of one house lit up strongly. It faded quickly and it managed to do no damage except gain the attention of the one person it was meant to. The upstairs lights were instantly turned on and rustling sound was heard. As a woman descended down the staircase, her breath came out as quivering pants and her eyes were wide and fearful.

Holding onto the railing tightly, she held a wooden bat in the other, hoping she would not have to use it. As more light noises sounded from the vicinity of the living-room, she stepped towards it gently, not wanting to disturb the intruder but as soon as she stepped in the doorway, she stopped. The intruder was already looking at her and it seemed to be someone familiar.

"Do not be afraid, Amelia."

"D-Dean?" she questioned unsurely.

The man opposite her shook his head. "No," came the soft reply. "I am Michael. I'm an angel of the Lord."

Amelia frowned faintly and her lips quivered, for the moment ignoring the body lying on the couch behind him. "M-Michael, t-the archangel?" she breathed, as though not wanting to utter the words.

"Yes," said Michael evenly. "I have returned to earth to stop Lucifer," he continued, explaining. "I did not wish to ever disturb you but I hope this will eventually bring you peace. I come bearing bad news."

"Is it to do with my husband's body behind you?"

It seemed she already recognised the body. Michael hung his head slightly. Perhaps he should have found an easier way to do this but he knew that an awful situation like this would never be easy, no matter how it was done. Lifting his head, he looked at Amelia again. Tears flowed down her face steadily and she wiped them away. Her shaking had not yet ceased.

"I'm sorry," said Michael sincerely. "I was not going to put you through this but becoming a vessel was a noble thing, despite leaving a family behind. Trust me when I tell you that Jimmy is in a better place and he is waiting for you."

Amelia tore her eyes away from Jimmy and looked to Michael again. "I don't suppose this is normal, especially for an archangel?"

"No," Michael agreed quietly. "But Castiel was... special and a friend. I wanted to give his vessel's family some peace of mind. I know it brings little comfort but just know that both your life and your daughter's life are now watched and protected by us, just like they always have been since Castiel took his vessel."

"Wait!" Amelia said quickly, seeing that Michael was about to leave. He stopped and waited, without looking her way. "How did he die?"

"I do not think that will help," said Michael quietly. "Think of him as he was, as you remember him. Those are the things that should remain."

A breathy chuckle left Amelia's lips, making Michael look up. "Can I tell you something?"

Michael only nodded at those words and Amelia continued. "When Jimmy first mentioned Castiel... I thought he was crazy. I didn't believe him. I think part of me didn't want to know it was real for fear of not being good enough to go there when my time comes or that it was silly to believe in such things." Amelia paused, licking her lips again and compulsively folding her arms over her chest. "But it doesn't matter. Thank you... for bringing him back."

Michael nodded once and a slight flapping sound was heard as Michael left. Amelia swallowed hard as she glanced down at her husband. His skin was pale, almost greyish and his eyes were closed. It almost looked as though he were sleeping but the dry blood that stained the entire white shirt he wore brought the truth. Fresh tears rolled down Amelia's cheeks as she walked to Jimmy's side. She had never expected to see him again but this was better than nothing. Kneeling gently, Amelia stroked the thick dark hair of her husband and placed her head against his chest, crying softly.

* * *

The current mood surrounding the army was a sullen one, full of reflection and internal questions. No one dared speak a single word as their leader walked up and down, hands clasped behind his back, his eyes focused on the ground, his legs rigid and in full absorption of everything. They all knew what weighed him down but none of them even wanted to think about it.

When Michael finally stopped, he turned slowly and looked at the army that stood before him, his army. There were many of them. Michael could hardly believe it, seeing them all here, now, in these circumstances. The knowledge of coming events was horrible to comprehend and Michael still felt unsure if his army could win. Sure, there were many, many angels but Lucifer's demons were almost limitless.

Nodding slowly, he decided it was time to say something. They needed to hear it. "I know..." he started unsurely. "I know how daunting the thought of this apocalypse has been and I know how scary the end seems. I don't know how many of you will survive. I don't even know if I will survive this. Let it be known that if Lucifer defeats me, you will have to do whatever it takes. It will not be easy and I'm sorry for that but our brother is more powerful then he should be." Michael paused, thinking about his words. "The time has come for us to gather as one and unite as the heavenly host. We face Lucifer tomorrow. There is no going back."

The short speech was over. Michael could think of nothing else to say. The hope he held at the beginning was almost gone and he felt certain it was going to end badly, if not for him then Lucifer. Either way, this battle was going to be ugly. It was the only thing he could be certain of these days. Stepping back slowly, Michael continued to watch his army. A few more preparations needed to be made but other than those small things, they were ready.

Ready. Michael scoffed at the word. How could he ever be ready for something such as this, a battle between brothers that was going to end with one of their deaths? And how could his army ever be ready to fight against one they once loved and trusted? It's been a long time since most of them have seen Lucifer. He just hoped they were at least a little prepared for things to come. None of this was going to be easy.

"General."

The voice brought Michael out of this thoughts and he turned his attention to his right. They seemed to have been joined by another group of people, including someone he didn't think he would have the guts to be here with them.

"What are you doing here, Gabriel?" asked Michael firmly.

"Just here to help," said Gabriel lightly.

Raphael came to Michael's side but he sent him away with a single hard glance. He could handle this himself. Looking at the people behind Gabriel, there was one other person who looked very familiar. Something close to guilt swam inside Michael's chest. This wasn't quite what he had in mind when he helped before.

"And why are you here, Bobby?"

The hunter stepped forwards and motioned towards the rest of the people they brought with them. "This isn't just between angels and demons," he began gruffly. "They threaten all of us too, including ordinary humans. This is our planet and we're willing to help defend it from the likes of Lucifer."

Michael looked the group over. There had to be at least fifty hunters here. It wasn't going to be enough but it was still more than they had but Michael's guilt increased. These were humans. Shaking his head, Michael opened his mouth. "No, you cannot be in this battle. You'll all be killed."

"We're not asking," said Bobby quickly. "Casualties can't be avoided, for angels or hunters but we still want to help. They know the risks and they know exactly what they're in for."

Michael shook his head again but for some reason he couldn't turn them down. Despite it leading them to almost certain death, Michael had to let them. It could give them an extra advantage. Lucifer wouldn't be expecting humans to join in but he's not quite expecting it to stun him. Having humans there would just mean that he could kill more but Michael knew he had to get to Lucifer before much more could be done.

"Zachariah."

The angel was at his side in seconds and Michael gestured towards the hunters. "Inform these hunters and Gabriel on tomorrow. I have to check everything else."

"Yes, sir," said Zachariah instantly.

He moved towards them and within moments, Michael heard talking but the words made no sense to him. He wasn't preoccupied with much other than the thought currently haunting him. Sighing heavily, Michael looked up towards the heavens. The waiting was the hardest part.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The place that had been found was perfect for the coming event. The overcast day was windy and it could clearly be heard from the wide, tall trees that surrounded the massive grass clearing. The only building in sight on the field was a run-down abandoned barn fifty metres away. Briefly it was looked over. The red paint was beginning to chip and faded and there were three windows; one was boarded up, one was broken and the other was clear and uncracked.

Michael stepped onto the soft grass alone and moved near the dead centre to survey the area. At the moment it was clear and free of enemies so he called his army forward. The entire heavenly host stepped onto the ground, behind Michael and lined up accordingly and patiently, they waited.

It wasn't long before thousands of figures were seen coming towards them in the distance. Michael's features hardened at the sight. There was no mistaking who the people were. He could smell them from here and it reeked thickly through the air. Michael's head nodded slowly. Yes, the smell made it all too clear.

The legion of Hell, Lucifer's cursed minions stood before them, leaving a large space, eagerly watching as Lucifer walked through and out in front towards Michael, who continued to wait. His eyes narrowed as they followed Lucifer's every movement. A small smile played on his lips and his eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement. It made the anger within Michael rush through his veins at a faster rate. Breathing deeply, he managed to calm himself. He needed to be calm.

"Michael... so this is how it ends?" said Lucifer, coming to a stop.

"Yes," said Michael quietly. "You always knew it would end here, we all did."

There was an almost uncomfortable pause between them. Lucifer chuckled softly and licked his lips. "Had to get Castiel killed, didn't you? Lost something you could have greatly used."

"Castiel was not an object. He was an angel," said Michael heatedly. "And do not forget, Lucifer, you were the one who talked to Jesse and made him angry about what happened. Things were fine before you opened your mouth to him."

"Keep telling yourself that, Michael," Lucifer retorted acidly. "We both know that you had refused Jesse's demands it would have been you that died."

"And I'm sure you would have preferred that," hissed Michael.

"Yes, I would have welcomed that."

"You're despicable, Lucifer," said Michael in a low, dangerous voice. Ignoring the fact that Castiel's blood that still stained his jacket, he said more. "Castiel's blood is on your hands."

A breathy chuckle left Lucifer's lips as he briefly glanced down at the ground. He folded his arms over his chest but eventually put his eyes back on Michael. It was clear that Lucifer didn't want to get into this debate. He was still angry about Castiel's death but there was no time for him to change it, so, he decided to move to more pressing issues..

"So, tell me, big brother, are you really going to be able to kill me?"

"Yes," said Michael firmly.

Lucifer's chuckle turned into a laugh. Michael could feel the tension between the armies they stood in the middle of but they all kept their ground, waiting for the inevitable order. The tension then showed through when thunder rolled in the darkening sky above them, startling several of them. Silently, the angels prayed as they glanced towards Michael.

The smile on Lucifer's face remained but it seemed to have soured slightly. "Oh, Michael, you're arrogance is showing," hissed Lucifer. "_God _is not going to help you win. Our powers are equal. Surely you know this."

"I am aware of your... new abilities, Lucifer," said Michael calmly. "But surely you know that every time we've fought, I've won."

"Only through luck."

"Keep telling yourself that... freak..."

The smile vanished and his face turned stone cold. Lucifer's hazel eyes seemed to freeze and with a click of his fingers, his minions raced forwards. With a silent order, Michael's army did the same along with the hunters that were fighting alongside them. As the two sides clashed with ferocity, Michael and Lucifer remained unharmed. They all knew no one would win against them alone.

At the same time, Michael and Lucifer took the same ready attack position and seemed to size each other up. Lucifer's grin returned as he spoke. "Let me show you what your freak of a little brother can do!"

Out of thin air, Lucifer produced fire from his finger tips and sent them straight at Michael, who dodged all except one, which singed his jacket sleeve. Instantly, Michael seemed taken aback by the velocity and intensity of Lucifer's attack but he quickly put his blank mask back on and stood up straight.

Suddenly, several vicious growls were heard in the trees that surrounded them. Only a few of the hunters noticed but they didn't stop. The new sounds made Lucifer laugh. The next words he spoke boomed across the entire field.

"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth."

Michael's anger sharpened. "You are not Death, Lucifer!"

"Maybe not but I will be yours. Besides, I think many others would disagree with you," said Lucifer quickly, shaking an index finger at him. "I've got my minions, released Death as well as the other horsemen, killed a few of your army, and the only person that can kill me is you. I'd say I'm not far from being death."

The snarling in the trees grew closer and a cold chill ran through Michael when he turned to see what was coming towards them. The physical appearance of them couldn't be seen but Michael knew exactly what they were. They smelt of fire, burning flesh and fresh blood, the unmistakable smells of Hell. Instantly, the demonic dogs attacked bringing down several hunters and angels at once.

"No!" Michael shouted before he could stop himself. He whipped around to face Lucifer again who could only smirk at him. "You evil, slimy bastard!" Michael yelled. "You really are a freak! Twisted and pure evil. Part of me thought you could be turned back. Back to who you used to be but now I see the Lucifer I remember is gone, replaced with your dark soul."

Holding up one arm, Lucifer mocked his brother by moving his fingers against his thumb, taunting him. "Talk all you want, Michael," said Lucifer, arrogance coating his voice. "It hasn't done you any good so far. Give up. I'm never going to listen you again. I'm not a child and I certainly don't take orders from you."

"You were once at peace, Lucifer," said Michael, his voice getting louder with each word. "You once had Father, your brothers, your sisters... me. Were we not enough? Was getting back at Father for his creations really worth it?" Michael paused. "Lucifer... you were once the most beautiful of all angels... but now there's nothing but black emptiness and hatred and revenge filling your head. But you do know that killing me won't give you your revenge!"

"Yes it will," said Lucifer quickly, stepping closer to Michael. "It will sadden Father and perhaps it will make him wake up to what he's done. He was a bad Father. He created these... hairless apes and asked us to bow down to lesser creatures that were filled with rage, violence and the deepest of sins. How could Father have been so blind as to create them? Were we not enough for him!?"

Michael's shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed heavily as he looked to the ground. As the heaven's opened up and rain drenched them all, Michael cringed at the sounds of the angels and hunters dying around him. He was ready to end this but it seemed Lucifer was not yet there. His own deepest feelings could no longer be contained in his head.

"Do you want to know why you deserve to die, Michael?" asked Lucifer, but he didn't wait for an answer. "It's because you are blinded by your need to be loved by Father, for your need of his approval. And the sad thing is, Michael, that you never needed it. You were loved by all of us and we weren't enough for you. I wasn't enough." They both still ignored the chaos and rain surrounding them. "You deserve to die because you betrayed me, your little brother. The one you practically raised. You chose everyone else over me and it hurt. It still hurts, Michael but you're not my brother anymore. Those days ended long ago and they'll stay hidden."

Not wanting to hear another word, Michael reached up to the sky before moving his arms down fast, bringing bolts of lightning with him. They hit the earth, burning it white hot and Lucifer managed to avoid all of them. Wasting no time he launched himself at Michael and grabbed the front of his jacket before throwing Michael to the other side of the ground, colliding with the barn. As one side came down, Michael groaned and rolled onto his back. Lucifer was standing over him within seconds, holding something that shined in the moonlight that seeped through the clouds. Panicked at the thought of losing, Michael kicked out at Lucifer, hitting his hand, knocking the blade from his grasp.

Seemingly amused, Lucifer chuckled but it was short lived as Michael got to his feet. They sized each other up once again. "Perhaps a dose of your own medicine is needed." Before the words could fully be taken in, Lucifer gathered water from thin air above his air and reeled it into a fast paced whirlpool before throwing it at Michael. The archangel couldn't escape it. The giant ball knocked him backwards, further into the barn, hitting the next wall. Wanting Lucifer away from him, Michael pushed wind towards him, sending Lucifer backwards into the crowd of their armies.

Michael got to his feet again and walked outside. The first thing that caught his eyes made the panic well up in his chest further. A few hunters, along with Bobby, were surrounded by hellhounds. He watched as they growled menacingly. The hunters took their chance and shot at them, making them angry and pounce into action. All of them but three were taken done and they ran away from them, trying to shoot. As one of the demonic dogs gained on Bobby, Michael moved quickly. This was why he wanted no humans here but he had to admit, there wasn't much angels could do against the ferocity of the dogs. Just before it jumped on Bobby, Michael grabbed it by the tail and took hold of its neck. Instantly, the air lit up with fire as it burned. Once it was dead, Michael let it fall to the ground and shared a look with Bobby before he took off.

Heading towards the place Lucifer stood watching, Michael caught sight of others in the battle. Raphael was taking care of a group of demons at once as was Zachariah, while Gabriel pursued one in particular that seemed more than eager to escape him. The demon slipped upon the wet ground, panting in terror and as she turned Gabriel was upon her quickly, pulling her to her feet and looking down at her with contempt. Michael stepped a little closer to hear what his brother was saying.

"You've been nothing but trouble," he hissed with delight. "This is going to be worth it though."

The words made Michael want to say something but of the demon his vessel knew as Meg, he knew the trouble she had been to him and his family. Michael let Gabriel have this moment. He watched as Meg's blue eyes widened dramatically as Gabriel placed one hand over her shoulder and squeezed tightly. Red lights flickered from within her body and fire burst through her eye sockets as her body shook violently. A scream left her mouth piercing through the battle with ease, gaining a little attention.

Quickly, Michael continued to move through the battle but grabbing hold of his silver blade swiftly he swiped the blade across the neck of four demons who watched the commotion, staining the grass with drops of their demonic blood. Slowly, he walked the invisible path, towards Lucifer, who still watched everything, with what looked like a cross between curiosity and glee. Feeling his anger burst through him, Michael reached out and began to choke Lucifer before he knew what was happening.

Lucifer's hazel eyes widened in fear as Michael came closer. Once he was a few feet away, he closed the distance between them and looked up at his little brother. Taking a firmer hold of his blade, Michael licked his lips and swallowed hard. This was the moment. Glancing up at the Heaven's for a brief moment, Michael prayed for Lucifer's soul.

Lifting his blade with what seemed like an enormous effort, Michael ignored the rain and took in a deep breath before plunging the blade into Lucifer, just below his heart. The pressure around Lucifer's throat lifted and Michael had no choice but to listen to the choking sounds he made as his vessel's lungs filled with blood. Releasing his hold on Lucifer, he let his brother fall to the grass which had turned soft from the rain and sorrow filled Michael's features. Tears rolled down his cheeks and mixed with the rain as he watched Lucifer's eyes glaze over from the unmistakable signs of impending death. They were fixed upon the dark sky and gradually, the life faded before disappearing completely. Finishing it was a blast of a pure light from the body that illuminated the field and gained the attention of all. Lucifer was dead.

The battle behind him stopped cold as all participants' eyes were fixed to where Michael stood, his body rigid and still, looking down at the body that just housed Lucifer. But it was soon realised that it was not over. Fresh choking sounds reached Michael's ears and he focused upon the body again. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing it wasn't Lucifer but Sam.

The rain lightened as Michael knelt onto the grass and moved a little closer to Sam. Touching his forehead gently with one hand, Sam's body convulsed from the touch and he eyes locked onto Michael. His body shook violently as blood dribbled from the wound thickly as well as from his mouth. As his skin began to pale, Michael pressed his hand into Sam's forehead harder and he tried to block out the fact that Bobby was right behind him, watching.

"D-d-dean..."

The choked out name almost broke Michael's heart. Lightly, he shook his head. "I'm Michael and Sam, repent, please repent. Be the child of God you once were. Repent."

"I-I'm sorry... p-p-please forgive me... I w-was wrong... I... I repent."

A light emitted from Michael's hand and engulfed Sam lightly. For a brief moment the pain left his body and he heard the words from Michael. "Go. Be at peace, Sam. You are welcome in the garden of Heaven. Your brother will join you shortly."

A breath hitched in Sam's throat and his eyes rolled up into his head and as Michael removed the hand from his forehead, he felt Sam slip away. For a moment, Michael hung in head in what appeared to be sadness but eventually, he got back to his feet and when he looked towards the battlefield he couldn't help but notice that only his army remained. The demons had fled. But Michael carried no worries. He knew that things with them would settle and go back to the way it used to be.

As Michael approached Bobby, he took something from his pocket and placed it into the hunter's hand. It was Dean's amulet. "I'm sure Dean would want you to carry this."

Bobby scoffed lightly and wiped blood, dirt and tears off his face. "So, guess you're leaving now too, huh?"

"Yes," said Michael quietly. "I know it's not over. The aftermath will come but it won't be as hard. Lucifer is gone. But remember, evil still remains. The boys will want you to carry on with them in mind." Michael stepped closer and spoke so only Bobby could hear. "I know it gives you little comfort, but they are in a better place. They are with my Father, their parents, and all angels. They are loved and will be waiting for you to join them. You have a place in my Father's paradise."

"What am I supposed to do with their bodies once you leave them," he said quietly, briefly looking towards Sam.

"Burn them. Give them an honourable hunter's death," said Michael steadily. "They will not be brought back and it will stop them from being used." Michael paused, almost feeling unsure of what to say. "Do not think you're alone. I and the others will be watching over you. Good luck."

Thinking of nothing more he could say that would help Michael knew it was time to leave. He was set to kill Lucifer and that task was now complete. There were no more reasons for him to remain down here. Taking a few steps back he looked towards several members of his army. Many of them, including Raphael and Gabriel joined his side. Michael smiled faintly at Gabriel. He was glad he was finally coming home. It was where he and all of them belonged. Michael looked back at Bobby and the other hunters that had survived. A small feeling of pride filled him and a faint smile tugged at his lips. His family was back together and the world had finally been set right. Michael hadn't failed.

Several white lights lifted upwards from each body gently and floated unaided towards the sky which was now clear of clouds. When they faded completely, Bobby moved to Dean's body which was now lying on its back, looking up at the sky with open eyes, just like Sam. Tears fell down Bobby's face but this time he didn't bother wiping them away. It seemed as though it really were the end.

The lights in the sky disappeared. The angels were gone. Bobby sighed heavily. He felt empty. Michael's words gave him no comfort but he hoped that someday when this day was nothing but a horrible memory they would mean something. Gently, Bobby closed Dean's eyes and put his gun down beside him. Looking to a couple hunters, he silently asked for help and without saying a word they gave it. Both Dean and Sam were picked up by fellow hunters and carried off the battlefield.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. And thank you for reviews. Very much appreciated.


End file.
